I Hope it's Gonna Better
by Mayu Tachibana
Summary: Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata, seorang vampir yang nantinya akan menjadi pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui jati diri sebenarnya yang menyebakan hubungannya dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan RnR please
1. Chapter 1

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina … NaruKushi

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungan yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Selamat tinggal, _kaa-san _(1)

Cahaya jingga menyapu kawasan perumahan sederhana yang berada disebuah kota bernama Sunagakure. Matahari yang sebelumnya bersinar dilangit secara perlahan mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dibelahan barat bumi, burung-burung berkicau riang dan mulai terbang kembali ke peristirahatan mereka masing-masing. Angin menghembuskan hawa sejuk yang menyegarkan pada saat itu dan bulan mulai menggantikan tempat matahari dilangit yang mulai menggelap.

Disisi lain dapat dilihat seorang perempuan berusia dua puluhan sedang berjalan cepat dijalan sekitar perumahan itu. Rambut merah panjangnya berkibar seiring langkah cepatnya menyusuri jalan, mata violetnya berkeliling mencari seseorang, seseorang yang amat dicintainya dan merupakan buah hati satu-satunya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki, nama perempuan itu. Saat ini dirinya sedang mencari keberadaan anak laki-lakinya yang tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna _sapphire_ itu sebelumnya berjanji akan pulang sebelum malam menjelang. Dengan sabar dia menunggu kedatangan anaknya kembali ke rumah sambil membersihkan setiap sudut rumahnya yang bisa dia raih dan berbelanja untuk makan malam. Dia juga sempat mengecek taman yang berada dikawasan tersebut, tapi dia tidak dapat menemukan anak laki-lakinya yang bernama Naruto disana.

_Dimana dia_? batin Kushina cemas.

Perempuan itu menambah kecepatan kakinya sehingga dia sekarang tiba di pinggiran sungai. Dia menyusuri sungai itu selama beberapa saat dan pada akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan buah hatinya yang sedang berbaring direrumputan pinggir sungai, melamun. Dengan perlahan Kushina mendekati anak laki-lakinya itu dan kemudian...

"Naruto_ no baka_!" seru Kushina menjitak kepala anaknya.

"_ITTAI_!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sekarang terdapat bukit kecil akibat jitakan ibunya. "Kenapa _kaa-san_ memukulku?"

"Harusnya _kaa-san_ yang bertanya kenapa anak kecil ada disini malam-malam, tahu!" ucap Kushina kesal dalam hati dia bersyukur karena menemukan anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Eh?"

Naruto menampakkan wajah kebingungan lalu melihat kesekitar yang menunjukkan bahwa matahari sudah turun dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Perasaan tadi matahari masih terik-teriknya diatas, kenapa malah begini?

Anak laki-laki itu tampak berpikir keras sehingga Kushina menjadi tidak sabar dan meraih telinga anaknya, emh…maksudku _menjewer_ telinga anaknya sehingga Naruto menjerit kesakitan sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan raut wajah heran dan kasihan. Naruto akhirnya pasrah menerima keadaan dan tidak menjerit lagi akibat menerima _jeweran_ itu. Didalam hati dia pada para dewa agar dia terhindar dari hukuman yang terlalu berat dari ibunya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kushina akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Naruto yang sudah memerah.

"Sekarang push-up 25 kali dan sit up 50 kali!" perintah Kushina pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah kaget dan tampak keberatan. "Eh…? Kok lebih banyak dari biasanya _kaa-san_?" tanyanya. "Bukannya biasanya push up 15 kali dan sit up 40 kali?"

Kushina me-_deathglare_ anaknya. "Bawel, lakukan atau _kaa-san_ tambah menjadi dua kali lipat!"

"I…i…iya aku lakukan sekarang juga _kaa-san_."

Kushina berbalik kearah dapur setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya sedangkan Naruto mendesah lega karena tidak menerima hukuman tambahan dari ibunya. Naruto segera melakukan hukumannya dalam 25 menit lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Dia meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung dipojok ruangan dan mengusap keringatnya.

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menatap anaknya sekilas dari balik bahunya, dia menghela napas.

Dia melakukannya lagi, bersikap terlalu keras pada anaknya yang masih berusia belia dan masih polos. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bersikap lembut seperti ibu-ibu muda lain yang selalu memperlakukan anak-anaknya dengan lemah lembut, tapi dia tidak bisa.

_Ternyata memang masih mustahil untukku,_ batinnya seraya memasang senyum pahit diwajah cantiknya.

Dia kembali menghela napas dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam. Dengan cekatan dia memotong-motong bahan yang ada kemudian mulai mencampurkan semuanya kemudian memasaknya dengan api sedang. Dalam beberapa menit lauk beserta nasi dan peralatan makan sudah tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Naruto," panggil Kushina dari balik pintu.

"Apa?"

"Habis istirahat bereskan kamarmu lalu mandi yang bersih," ucapnya. "Setelah ini kita makan malam."

"Baik, _kaa-san_."

Naruto segera menghempaskan dirinya ketempat tidurnya yang berada ditengah-tengah hamparan barang-barang yang sangat berantakan akibat tidak dibereskan selama seminggu. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil meredakan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu akibat hukuman tadi.

Lima belas menit kemudian dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu meraih handuk mandinya yang bermotif lingkaran-lingkaran _naruto _dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesuai perintah ibunya,dia membersihkan seluruh badannya hingga bersih lalu membilasnya.

Selesai mandi dia mengganti bajunya lalu keruang makan. Disana ibunya sudah berada ditempat duduknya dan menatap Naruto yang perlahan mendudukkan dirinya diseberang ibunya Mereka duduk berhadapan dimeja makan lalu menangkupkan tangannya kedepan dada sambil mengucapkan 'selamat makan' lalu mulai sibuk memakan makanan masing-masing.

"Naruto."

"Apa, _kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

Bukannya menjawab, Kushina malah menyentil dahi anaknya dengan keras hingga memerah.

"_Ittai_! kok aku disentil?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap dahinya yang terasa perih.

"_Baka_! kalau mau ngomong habiskan dulu makanan yang ada didalam mulutmu," jawab ibunya. Anaknya ini memang selalu melupakan sopan santun kalau menyangkut makanan kesukaannya.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu mengunyah makanan didalam mulutnya hingga lumat sebelum berbicara, "Apa yang mau _kaa-san_ bicarakan tadi?"

"Tidak jadi," kata Kushina ikutan mendengus.

"Huh! ya sudah."

Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam lalu menaruhnya ke bak cuci piring setelah selesai meghabiskannya. Naruto menghela napas, hari ini adalah gilirannya mencuci piring, mau-tidak mau dia harus melakukannya kalau tidak mau menerima tugas tambahan dari ibunya. Dia mengambil sabun cuci piring, menuangkannya pada spons lalu mulai mebersihkan piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"_Kaa-san_, aku tidur dulu ya," kata Naruto sambil menguap lebar.

"Ya…"

Naruto memasuki kamarnya lalu memperhatikan kamarnya yang masih berantakan. Dia mengerjap sekali dan teringat kalau dia harus membereskan kamarnya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil barang-barangnya lalu menyusunnya ditempat masing-masing lalu membuang bungkus makanan ringan ketempat sampah.

_Untung saja _kaa-san_ belum mengecek kamarku kalau tidak tamatlah riwayatku_, pikir Naruto disela-sela pembersihan kamarnya.

Setelah membereskan kamarnya Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa tempat sampahnya yang sudah penuh ke halaman depan rumahnya dan menuangkannya kesalah satu kantong sampah yang tersedia.

"Selesai," Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya lalu menguap lebar dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"Minato…" terdengar suara ibunya dari balik pintu.

_Ayah? kenapa ibu menyebut nama ayah? _pikir Naruto heran sambil mendekati pintu kamar ibunya supaya suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Minato?" terdengar suara ibunya lagi kali ini tapi dengan diiringi isakan pelan.

_Kaa-san menangis?_ Naruto semakin kebingungan, baru kali ini ia mendengar ibunya menangis seumur hidupnya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu, tanpa sadar dia melakukan kesalahan fatal, dia menekan kenop pintu terlalu keras sehingga terbukalah pintu kamar ibunya.

Kushina yang sedang berada didalam kamar berbalik dari foto Minato ke pintu kamarnya yang sekarang terbuka lebar dan menampakkan wajah Naruto yang memucat.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau?" tanya Kushina sambil menghapus lelehan air matanya dikedua sudut matanya,

_Apa dia mendengar ucapanku didalam?_ batin Kushina, dia bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Naruto.

"Ka… _kaa-san_ menangis?" tanya Naruto menatap mata Kushina yang memerah, wajahnya tidak lagi memucat melainkan menampakkan raut khawatir pada ibunya.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, dalam hati dia merasa lega karena mengetahui bahwa anaknya itu tidak mendengar seluruh ucapannya. Secara perlahan dia mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Naruto hingga mereka bertatapan langsung. Kushina tersenyum lembut, "Tidak, _kaa-san_ tidak menangis kok."

"Yakin? mata _kaa-san_ memerah loh…" ucap Naruto polos.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut merah panjangnya ikut melambai kesana kemari. "_Kaa-san_ mengantuk makanya matanya memerah, sekarang kamu tidur, matamu juga memerah loh."

Naruto menguap lebar seakan menyetujui kata-kata ibunya.

Kushina tersenyum lembut menatap anak semata wayangnya lalu meraih anaknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Naruto…" kata Kushina.

"Apa, _kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto.

"_Kaa-san_ menyayangimu, Naruto, sangat menyayangimu…" jawab Kushina air mata kembali mengalir ke pipinya.

Naruto terdiam kebingungan lalu dengan ragu membalas pelukan ibunya dan memejamkan matanya, "Aku juga menyayangi _kaa-san_…"

Kushina terisak pelan mendengar kata-kata Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidurlah Naruto, besok _kaa-san_ akan membuatkan ramen spesial untukmu."

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata ramen, "Benarkah? makasih _kaa-san_…!" Naruto kembali memeluk ibunya lalu mengecup pelan pipi ibunya. "Naruto, tidur dulu ya _kaa-san_ biar besok bisa bangun lebih pagi, dah _kaa-san_."

Naruto memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Kushina yang masih tersenyum lembut hingga akhirnya Kushina juga memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur. Setidaknya masih ada waktu hingga esok hari sebelum semuanya berakhir.

...

"Naruto bangun… waktunya mandi!" seru Kushina dari balik pintu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia meraih handuknya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mandi. Selesai mandi dia mengganti bajunya dengan t-shirt orange dan celana kargo. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu menguap karena masih mengantuk, biasanya dia bangun lebih siang dari ini, tapi karena hari ini ibunya berjanji akan menyiapkan ramen untuk sarapan akhirnya Naruto merelakan waktu tidurnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan yang sudah tersaji ramen yang tampak menggiurkan dan masih mengepulkan uap panas. Dengan cepat muka Naruto berubah menjadi berseri-seri lalu segera menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada dan mengucapkan 'selamat makan'.

Saat hendak meraih sumpit tiba-tiba Kushina sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dan menoyol kepala anaknya.

"Akh!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto, mana sopan-santunmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua, huh?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan tajam.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah, dia lupa pada ibunya yang belum siap dimeja makan.

"Go…_gomen kaa-san_, hehe…" Naruto tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "_Kaa-san_ bercanda kok, lanjutin makannya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "_Arigatou_, _kaa-san_."

Naruto segera menghabiskan ramen yang berada didepannya tanpa berhenti untuk minum sekalipun. Setelah selesai Naruto meraih gelasnya lalu meneguknya hingga kandas.

"Kenyangnya…" Naruto mendesah bahagia lalu menoleh kearah jam yang menunjukkan waktu untuk berangkat.

"Kaa-san, aku berangkat ya," kata Naruto meraih tasnya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan."

Kushina melambai kearah anaknya hingga anaknya tidak terlihat lagi lalu berbalik kedalam rumah. Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, waktunya sudah habis. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar rumahnya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang akan segera menghabisinya.

"Sudah siap untuk mati, Kushina?" tanya suara merdu nan dingin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri didepan Kushina.

Kushina menampilkan senyum mengerikan diwajahnya, ternyata malaikat mautnya sudah datang. "Siap untuk **melawanmu**? tentu saja aku siap."

Suara tawa segera menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan tanpa siapapun disana kecuali Kushina, "Aku akui akan keberanianmu menghadapi kematianmu yang tak terelakan, Kushina, mari kita mulai."

"Dengan senang hati," Kushina menjawab dengan khidmat sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang terletak diatas televisi dan dimulailah pertarungan Kushina dengan vampir tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai, terima kasih sudah membaca fic pertamaku yang masih newbie ini ^_^ aku harap kalian menikmatinya…

REVIEW, please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hai...aku kembali lagi dengan lanjutan fict newbie-ku yang gaje ini dan yang dilanjutkan lebih cepat dari rencana awal. Semoga menikmati.

* * *

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T ... semi M untuk gore pada chapter ini

Pairing : NaruHina ... NaruKushi

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Selamat tinggal, _kaa-san_ (2)

"Dimana kau, monster?" tanya Kushina dengan raut waspada sambil menggenggam pedangnya erat.

Kushina secara perlahan berjalan menjauhi pintu dan melihat sekeliling rumahnya yang hanya berisikan perabotan seperti biasanya,tidak terlihat sesosok vampir yang sebelumnya berada disini.

"Aku?" tanya suara itu, lagi-lagi bergema diseluruh ruangan.

Terdengar sebuah jeda yang membuat keadaan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat hingga sebuah suara merdu nan dingin itu tiba-tiba berbisik tepat ditelinga Kushina, "Aku ada dibelakangmu."

Kushina segera berbalik menuju vampir itu dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada dada kiri vampir itu, berniat untuk membunuhnya seketika. Tetapi serangan itu gagal, vampir itu lebih cepat dari Kushina, dia menghindar dan dalam sekejap berdiri beberapa meter lebih jauh dari tempat sebelumnya dia berada.

"Upss... tidak kena," kata vampir itu menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Gerakanmu terlalu mudah ditebak, Kushina, lakukanlah yang lebih baik dari itu."

Kushina mendecih. Dalam hati dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau vampir yang dia hadapi bukanlah vampir sembarangan dan merupakan monster yang telah membunuh suaminya. Dia mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya lalu menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya kembali secara berulang kali hingga perasaannya menjadi tenang.

_Baiklah... walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mati, paling tidak aku harus memberikan perlawanan yang terbaik untuk melawannya_, pikir Kushina sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Ayo, serang aku," kata vampir itu memecahkan keheningan.

Kushina menatapnya tajam lalu segera berlari menuju vampir itu. Sekali lagi, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke jantung vampir itu dan sekali lagi pula vampir itu berhasil menghindar. Tapi hal itu tidak dibiarkan Kushina begitu saja. Dia segera menyabetkan pedangnya dengan cepat kelengan vampir itu yang sedang lengah sehingga lengan vampir itu sekarang mengucurkan darah segar.

Vampir itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat goresan pada lengannnya yang dengan perlahan menutup. Dia mencucukkan jarinya pada darahnya yang tersisa dilengannya lalu mengecapnya.

"Manis," kata vampir itu,matanya menunjukkan kilatan berwarna merah darah dari mata pucatnya. "Baiklah Kushina, karena kau sudah berhasil melukaiku sekarang sudah waktunya aku untuk serius membunuhmu."

_Lari! _perintah Kushina pada dirinya sendiri sebelum vampir itu bertindak.

Dia berbalik dari ruang tamu lalu berlari menuju halaman belakang yang lebih leluasa dan dihalangi dinding yang cukup tinggi. Kushina menoleh kesepanjang arah untuk mencari vampir itu saat berlari melewati lorong rumahnya tapi hasilnya nihil.

Di halaman belakang, Kushina akhirnya berhenti berlari dan segera menatap kesekelilingnya. Hasilnya tetap nihil seperti sebelumnya.

"Mencariku?" tanya suara itu.

Kushina bergidik merasakan hembusan napas dingin dari vampir itu lalu segera berbalik dan menyerang vampir itu bertubi-tubi dengan pedangnya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya secepat mungkin ke berbagai arah, berusaha melukai vampir itu walaupun hanya sedikit.

Berbeda dengan Kushina yang melawan dengan penuh konsentrasi, vampir itu dengan santainya mengelak serangan pedang Kushina yang bertubi-tubi dengan mudah. Dia seakan bisa menebak kemana arah pedang itu menuju dan segera menghindar.

"Akh!" seru vampir itu.

Tiba-tiba serangan Kushina yang bertubi-tubi itu membuahkan hasil, dia berhasil menggores dangkal bagian samping leher vampir itu yang menyebabkan darah segar mengalir dari sana. Vampir itu menatap tajam Kushina dan hendak meraih Kushina, tatapannya sekarang sudah menunjukkan kilatan-kilatan berwarna merah pada mata pucatnya. Vampir itu tidak akan main-main lagi kali ini.

Kushina yang menyadari hal itu segera berbalik hendak berlari kembali. Tapi terlambat, vampir itu sudah berada dihadapannya lalu melemparkan Kushina kedinding bata itu dengan keras layaknya boneka kain. Kushina merosot kerumput yang melapisi halaman belakang rumahnya lalu terbatuk, sudut mulutnya mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan keras tadi.

Mata vampir itu sekali lagi menunjukkan kilatan warna merah darah saat tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada dihadapan Kushina. Tanpa ampun dia mencengkram leher pucat wanita itu yang sedang meringis kesakitan kemudian mengangkatnya hingga Kushina tidak menjejak rumput kembali.

"Ukh...!" Kushina mengerang saat merasakan genggaman tangan vampir itu mengerat pada lehernya dan terbatuk kembali, mengeluarkan lebih banyak darah segar dari kedua sudut mulutnya. Setetes darah menetes dari dagu Kushina kemulut vampir itu yang terbuka cukup lebar seakan-akan sudah menduga akan hal itu.

"Manis sekali," ucap vampir itu dengan nada puas menyelimuti kata-katanya. "Darah manusia memang sangat lezat saat sedang sarat dengan emosi, benarkan Kushina?"

Pandangan mata Kushina sudah mulai meredup, dia mulai sekarat. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Pegangan pedangnya perlahan melonggar, pertanda dirinya sudah menyerah akan takdir yang menghampirinya.

_Maafkan aku, Minato..._

Matanya sudah mulai menutup, kegelapan pekat sudah menunggunya disana dan dia mulai merasakan tarikan yang cukup kuat pada tubuhnya untuk memasuki kegelapan pekat itu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan. Didalam pikirannya yang mulai terasa memudar tiba-tiba sebuah wajah muncul dipikirannya mengingatkannya kembali akan kata-kata yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Seraut wajah dengan rambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan, tiga garis kumis yang menghiasi dua sisi pipinya, sepasang mata _sapphire_-nya dan senyum lebar kekanakan yang menghiasi bibirnya. Sikap bandelnya yang tak pernah hilang sehingga Kushina mudah naik darah, sikap polosnya, tingkah lakunya yang kekanakkan, kebaikan hatinya yang selalu mengingatkan akan Minato. Naruto, anakku...

'_...walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan mati, paling tidak aku harus memberikan perlawanan yang terbaik'_. Dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!

_Terima kasih Naruto, kau telah menyelamatkan _kaa-san... Kushina menampilkan senyum samar yang tidak diperhatikan vampir yang ada dibawahnya yang sedang menikmati tetesan darah Kushina dengan memejamkan mata. _Baiklah... ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

Kushina menarik nafas yang membuat dadanya menjalarkan rasa sakit lalu mengeratkan pegangan pedangnya, mata violetnya mengerjap untuk memperjelas pandangannya dan dengan seluruh kekuatan terakhir yang dia miliki, dia menghujamkan pedangnya dalam-dalam kebagian bawah leher vampir itu.

Vampir itu segera membelalakkan matanya ketika pedang itu menancap pada tenggorokkannya. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada leher Kushina yang membiru lalu mencabut paksa pedang Kushina yang menancap dalam pada lehernya dengan tangannya.

"_Kushina...! beraninya kau,_" vampir itu menggeram marah diiringi suara berdeguk mengerikan dari lehernya.

Darah mengalir deras dari lehernya sekuat apapun vampir itu menekan kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan aliran darahnya, tubuhnya perlahan mengerut dalam setiap detiknya karena tubuh vampirnya berusaha menyembuhkan luka itu dengan terlalu keras.

Satu menit kemudian vampir itu berubah menjadi kepulan debu yang menumpuk ditempat sebelumnya vampir itu berada.

Kushina tersenyum lega karena usahanya berhasil. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa nyeri menghujam dadanya dengan cukup kuat dan melenyapkan senyumnya sehingga digantikan dengan raut wajah kesakitan. Perempuan itu bernapas dengan cepat, dia tidak boleh mati sekarang sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamarnya. Dia meraih toples dan sebuah kertas berikut pena yang berada diatas meja kamarnya.

Dia menggoreskan kata-kata terakhirnya pada kertas itu lalu dengan secepat mungkin dia kembali ke halaman belakang untuk memasukkan debu vampir itu kedalam toples. Dia meremas dadanya dan jeritan kesakitan lolos dari mulutnya ketika nyeri itu kembali menghantamnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Kushina terengah, air mata mengalir dari mata violetnya. Sudah saatnya...

"_Ukh...! maafkan _kaa-san_, Naruto..._" ucap Kushina untuk terakhir kalinya lalu memejamkan matanya, air mata mengalir melewati pipinya saat dia terbaring dihalaman rumputnya, sendirian dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari tubuhnya.

.

**Disekolah**

Teng...Nong...Teng...Nong

Suara bel segera memenuhi sekolah dasar tersebut. Anak-anak dengan segera berteriak kegirangan karena sekolah sudah berakhir dan dengan segera suara obrolan dengan teman masing-masing terdengar disetiap kelas.

"Anak-anak, tenang dulu, ibu mau memberi tahu sesuatu..." kata guru disebuah kelas berusaha menenangkan anak muridnya yang sedang asik mengobrol dan membereskan buku.

Bukannya mereda, suara obrolan malah semakin keras dikelas itu, "Anak-anak, dengarkan ibu dulu ya," kata guru itu tetap berusaha.

Akhirnya guru itu tidak tahan lagi dengan segera sebuah perempatan muncul didahinya dan dia berteriak cukup keras, "SEMUANYA, DIAM SEKARANG JUGA!"

Siiing

Kelas seketika menjadi hening akibat teriakan guru muda itu,murid-murid segera duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dan berbisik-bisik pelan sambil menatap guru muda itu dengan raut wajah ngeri kecuali seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap jendela dengan raut wajah mengerut aneh.

"Naruto, bisakah kau juga duduk sekarang juga?" tanya guru itu pada anak laki-laki itu.

Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan itu sehingga dia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, entah kenapa saat ini dia diliputi oleh firasat buruk dan firasat itu menyangkut ibunya. Dia berusaha menghilangkan firasat itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ibunya sedang berada dirumah dan sedang bersantai diruang tamu.

Tapi firasat itu tidak mau hilang, malah bertambah parah. Akhirnya Naruto tidak tahan lagi, dia meraih ranselnya lalu berlari kearah guru muda itu.

"Karin-_Sensei_, perut Naruto sakit, bolehkah Naruto pulang sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah mengiba.

Guru itu menatap Naruto, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan mengijinkan salah satu anak muridnya untuk pulang lebih dulu daripada anak lain.

"_Sensei_, aku mohon," kata Naruto sambil memasang raut mengiba lagi yang akhirnya membuat guru itu meluluh hatinya.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa menelepon temanmu untuk menanyakan tugas ya."

"Baik sensei," Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya lalu segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

BRAK

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto sambil membuka lebar pintu rumahnya.

Naruto menatap sekeliling rumahnya yang terlihat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Dimana ibunya berada saat ini? Naruto memasuki rumahnya semakin dalam.

"_Kaa-san_, ada dimana?" kata Naruto cukup keras.

Tidak terdengar balasan apapun.

Dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, perasaan tidak enak semakin menyelimuti dirinya ketika dia berjalan menuju kamar ibunya yang ternyata kosong. Dia melirik kebawah dan melihat beberapa buah tetesan berwarna gelap menghiasi lantai kamar ibunya.

Naruto berjongkok dan mencucukan jarinya ketesan itu dan mengendusnya.

_Bau besi, darah...? _pikir Naruto bingung, dia segera bangkit dan berlari menuju setiap ruangan di rumahnya untuk mencari ibunya. Kaa-san_, kamu ada dimana?_

Naruto terengah ketika dia sudah sampai pada pintu menuju halaman belakang. Saat hendak membuka pintu itu tiba-tiba dia diliputi perasaan ragu-ragu, kata hatinya berkata kalau dia tidak boleh membuka pintu itu.

_Kaa-san_.

Satu kata itu akhirnya mengalahkan keraguannya lalu membuka pintu dengan lebar.

"_Kaa-san_?" kata Naruto tampak tidak yakin melihat sosok berambut merah panjang yang terbaring dirumput dengan toples yang menindih sesuatu berwarna putih disampingnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati orang tersebut dan melihat bahwa orang itu adalah ibunya. Wajah ibunya terlihat pucat dan dikedua sudut mulutnya tampak sesuatu yang berwarna coklat mengalir menuruni dagunya yang sekarang mengering. Lehernya yang tersingkap menampilkan memar berwarna biru yang tampak mengerikan.

"Ka... _kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto gemetar.

Tidak terdengar jawaban.

Naruto berjongkok lalu menyentuh pipi ibunya dan beberapa saat kemudian menarik tangannya kembali. Pipi ibunya terasa dingin, seperti... mayat. Mata Naruto terbelalak dan pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur.

_Tidak, ini tidak mungkin terjadi, _kaa-san _pasti sedang bercanda, _pikir Naruto tetap positif. _Pasti dia mau mengerjaiku untuk membalas kenakalanku selama ini, pasti begitu._

"_Kaa-san_ ayo bangun, _kaa-san_ boleh menghukumku seberat mungkin deh makanya _kaa-san_ bangun ya..." kata Naruto sambil menepuk pipi ibunya berulangkali, tidak ada reaksi apapun dari ibunya.

Mata Naruto mulai mengabur, dia menyedot ingusnya yang hendak keluar. "Ka, _kaa-san_... ayo bangun! K_aa-san_ boleh menghukumku berkali-kali kok... _kaa-san_ bangun ya."

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari ibunya,akhirnya Naruto menyadari bahwa ibunya jelas sudah meninggal.

Meninggal.

Kata-kata itu bergema dalam pikiran Naruto berulangkali dan setetes air mata lolos dari mata _sapphire_-nya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks..._kaa-san_, kenapa _kaa-san_ pergi? hiks..." kata Naruto sesegukan.

Naruto menatap ibunya yang tampak pucat, air matanya tak bisa berhenti sama sekali meskipun sudah berusaha dihapusnya. Dia terus menangis hingga tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertancap pada toples dan sesuatu berwarna putih dibawahnya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil sesuatu berwarna putih itu yang ternyata kertas dan mulai membaca kata-kata yang tertulis dengan berantakan disana.

'Naruto, kalau kau sudah membaca kertas ini berarti sekarang kaa-san sudah berada di 'tempat lain' bersama tou-san. Jangan bersedih, kau sekarang harus tabah dan menuruti kata-kata kaa-san ya?

Kaa-san minta kamu pergi ke Konohagakure, tempat kelahiran tou-san. Tinggalah disana dengan tenang, tempat ini sekarang sudah tidak aman lagi untukmu. Kau bisa pergi kesana jika sudah siap, yang terpenting kau harus ke Konohagakure secepat mungkin, jangan berduka terlalu lama buat _kaa-san_.

Yang kedua, _kaa-san_ minta kamu buang toples yang sebelumnya ada diatas kertas ini ke laut lepas. Jangan buang ditempat lain.

Yang terakhir, _kaa-san_ minta Naruto harus tetap menjaga diri, jangan makan ramen terus, tidak bagus buat kesehatan dan omong-omong berhati-hatilah pada pamanmu yang mesum itu jika kau sudah sampai di Konohagakure ya... Ibu menyayangimu, Naruto.'

Naruto kembali sesegukan lalu segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia harus menuruti kata-kata ibunya dan secepat mungkin dia harus ke Konohagakure.

"_Kaa-san_ tenang saja, Naruto pasti akan melakukan setiap permintaan _kaa-san_," ucap Naruto sambil memandang ibunya sebelum dia berlari keluar untuk meminta bantuan sekitar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Chapter kedua selesai,maaf ya ceritanya lagi dibagian yang gak enak _

Maaf bagi yang salah satu permintaannya tidak terpenuhi, soalnya kalau kushina gak mati, ceritanya gak bisa lanjut...

Buat lavender sapphires chan : wah kita sama. Kau gak suka endingnya NaruHina ya?maaf deh soalnya aku belum bisa untuk pair yang lain. Identitas vampir dan kushina itu gak bisa kujawab sekarang ikutin aja ceritanya nanti juga tahu sendiri. Untuk soal pedang itu...aku salah nulis dan baru sadar ketika cerita itu sudah dipublish -_-",maap,harusnya '... terpajang didinding,diatas televisi'. Naruto umur 9 tahun...

Nah, sekarang aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanficku yang gaje dan masih newbie ini. Di review ya (ngarep) _Jaa ne_~


	3. Chapter 3

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata,vampire yang suatu saat nanti akan memimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Awal Baru

Naruto dengan agak tergesa segera menyusun pakaian dan barang-barang pribadinya kedalam koper merah marun milik ibunya. Dia memindahkan pakaian dan barang-barang tersebut yang sebelumnya tertata rapi ditempat tidurnya kedalam koper tersebut hingga tersusun muat didalam koper ibunya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar.

"Gawat, sudah jam segini," gumam Naruto resah menatap jam tangannya.

Kereta yang akan dinaiki Naruto berangkat jam 10 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 9 lebih. Tidak masalah kalau rumahnya dekat dengan stasiun kereta, tapi masalahnya rumahnya terletak berlawanan dari stasiun dan terpaut jarak cukup jauh. Ditambah lagi dengan rute bis menuju stasiun yang harus dia naiki dengan waktu tempuh yang lebih dari 1 jam, dia pasti akan ketinggalan kereta.

Naruto yang saat itu masih serius merapikan kopernya tidak menyadari sesosok perempuan berambut merah yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Sosok itu memperhatikan Naruto dengan lekat sambil berpikir apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto," ucap sosok itu yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget.

"GYAAA…" seru Naruto sambil memegang dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat. "Karin-_sensei_, kau mengagetkanku."

Karin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah konyol anak muridnya yang tidak ada habisnya, dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengingatkan kembali tujuannya datang kesini. "Naruto… kau yakin tidak ingin diantarkan oleh teman-temanmu menuju stasiun?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu _sensei_, aku berangkat sendiri saja," kata Naruto menampilkan senyum simpul, tidak seperti biasanya. "Lagipula aku yakin kalau teman-teman pasti sedang ingin berlibur dengan keluarga masing-masing untuk mengusir penat setelah ujian."

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban anak muridnya yang biasanya terdengar ceria sekarang terdengar getir. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat memahami perkataan Naruto lalu mendekati anak muridnya itu yang sekarang sedang mengunci kopernya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, berhati-hatilah disana dan kalau bisa kirimlah surat sesekali kesini, ya?" ucap Karin menepuk bahu Naruto cukup keras.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menatap gurunya sambil tersenyum lebar dan terkekeh, "Tenang saja sensei, kalau bisa aku bahkan akan mengirimkan surat setiap hari untuk sensei dan teman-teman."

Karin tersenyum mendengar Naruto yang kembali bersemangat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang _sensei_ tinggal ya, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Dah, _sensei_."

Karin melambai tangannya ke Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju rumahnya sendiri. Naruto kembali fokus ke kopernya lalu menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang agak berantakan, dia merapikan kamarnya secepat mungkin dan tanpa sengaja memperhatikan jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"APA?!SUDAH JAM SEGINI?" seru Naruto ketika melihat jamnya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 09.28

_Gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat, gawat_, batin Naruto berulangkali. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada harapan lagi untuk tiba di stasiun tepat waktu dengan menggunakan bis, paling tidak dia harus menggunakan taksi yang ongkosnya beberapa kali lipat mahalnya dibanding dengan bis. Bagaimana ini?

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya memikirkan solusi dari masalahnya ini. Uang ibunya masih tersimpan aman di Bank Konohagakure, tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali uang yang dipegangnya yang hanya cukup untuk naik bis sesuai rencana awalnya. Naruto mangacak rambut pirang jabriknya yang sudah berantakan, makin berantakan. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang bangun kesiangan sehingga menjadi terlambat begini.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari masalah ini. Dengan cepat dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lalu merogoh bagian bawah kasurnya.

"_Bingo_!" gumam Naruto senang.

Saat ini Naruto sedang memegang buntelan, yang tampak seperti sebuah dompet, berbentuk katak berwarna hijau. Harap-harap cemas, dia membuka buntelan katak itu dan melihat lembaran-lembaran yen bernominal cukup besar yang terlipat dua dengan beberapa koin receh disana. Dia segera menghitung lembaran yen tersebut lalu menampakkan senyum lebar ketika mengetahui bahwa lembaran yen dalam dompet itu cukup untuk naik taksi dan membeli cemilan untuk di kereta.

"_Yosh_! waktunya berangkat!"

Naruto berjalan kebawah sambil menggeret kopernya. Selama beberapa saat dia terdiam diruang tamunya lalu menatap sendu keseluruh penjuru rumahnya yang dapat dia lihat dari ruang tamu. Dia pasti akan merindukan kenangan-kenangan bersama ibunya saat mereka masih berada disini, berdua dan bercanda ria tanpa beban apapun.

Naruto menghela napas lalu berjalan keluar rumah untuk mengunci pintu. Dalam hati dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia akan kembali kesini suatu saat nanti.

Dia segera berbalik dari rumahnya dan berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya menuju halte bis secepat mungkin. Sesampainya disana dia segera memberhentikan taksi yang sebelumnya mengangkut penumpang lain lalu masuk kedalam.

"Kemana?" tanya sopir itu dengan ramah.

"Ke stasiun Kereta Suna, pak," jawab Naruto lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil meringis pelan, merasa tidak enak. "Tolong menyetir yang cepat ya, pak."

Sopir taksi itu mengangguk paham lalu segera melajukan taksinya secepat mungkin menuju stasiun tanpa melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Sesampainya di stasiun, Naruto menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa dia tidak terlambat untuk naik kereta api _ekspress_ menuju Konohagakure. Naruto dengan semangat menaiki tangga menuju loket kereta untuk membeli karcis lalu duduk untuk menunggu kereta datang, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat Konohagakure yang merupakan tempat dimana ayahnya dilahirkan.

Saat ini stasiun tampak lenggang karena para karyawan atau anak-anak sekolah yang biasanya berangkat ke sekolah atau ke kantor sekarang sedang memulai libur panjang. Hanya segelintir orang yang sedang menunggu kereta datang sama seperti Naruto dan sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang bersama mereka.

Tiba-tiba perasaan iri hinggap dihati Naruto ketika melihat orang-orang tersebut sedang mengobrol ria. Terlintas dibenaknya perasaan menyesal karena menolak tawaran guru dan teman-temannya yang berniat mengantarnya hingga di stasiun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua itu sudah terlambat.

Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara kereta yang mendekat dan berhenti dihadapan Naruto. Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan memasuki kereta yang cukup luas dan terisi oleh bangku-bangku yang saling berhadapan disetiap sisi kereta.

Naruto berjalan menuju nomor bangkunya lalu menghempaskan dirinya disana bersama 3 orang lain yang duduk di 3 kursi lainnya. Naruto memilih untuk duduk didekat jendela sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan luar,ia menaruh kopernya disamping sebuah meja dihadapannya lalu memandang keluar jendela selama perjalanan berlangsung.

.

_Perhentian terakhir, Konohagakure. Diulangi lagi, perhentian terakhir, Konohagakure. Penumpang diharapkan turun dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan langkah, terima kasih._

Suara interkom yang cukup keras membangunkan Naruto dari tidur lelapnya. Dia menguap lebar lalu mendesah keras,rasanya baru beberapa menit saja dia melewati tidur siangnya. Naruto memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai kosong. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menggeret kopernya keluar dari gerbong kereta.

"Wow…" ucap Naruto terkagum-kagum memandang sekelilingnya, rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba sudah lenyap entah kemana.

Dia memandang kesekeliling, melihat stasiun Konohagakure yang besar dan penuh dekorasi yang tidak menjemukan. Dibeberapa sudut, Naruto melihat beberapa pajangan berupa miniatur-miniatur kereta yang berada dibalik kotak kaca yang diberi keterangan lengkap dan diberi batasan mendekat.

Naruto berjalan sambil menggeret kopernya keluar dari stasiun dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan. Naruto berbalik dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya tinggi besar berambut putih dengan mata berwarna hitam menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Terdapat garis yang memanjang berwarna merah yang menghiasi bawah matanya hingga bagian bawah wajahnya.

_Siapa? _batin Naruto.

"Hai Naruto, lama tidak bertemu, eh?" kata orang itu sambil terkekeh. "Kau tambah besar ya, semakin mirip Minato dan Kushina."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau siapa? kenapa kau bisa tahu nama orangtuaku?" tanyanya memasang raut wajah curiga.

"Eh?" kata orang itu berhenti tertawa. "Kau tidak mengenaliku, Naruto? aku kan pamanmu."

"Paman?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Naruto segera memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari informasi dari kepalanya tentang pamannya ini. Akhirnya setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat dia menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang pamannya itu yang diingatnya berasal dari pesan terakhir ibunya 3 tahun yang lalu _'… berhati-hatilah terhadap pamanmu yang mesum itu setibanya di Konohagakure ya.'_

"Paman mesum ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Hmm…ya, ya, itu benar," katanya lalu tiba-tiba saja dia membelalakkan matanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali ketika menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mesum kok, tadi salah ngomong hehehe."

Pamannya itu menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan. Naruto menatapnya bingung, dia tampak masih tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pamannya, katanya iya, sekarang enggak, sebenarnya yang mana sih?

Pamannya itu menghela napas berat ketika melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak kebingungan. "Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti pamannya menaiki tangga. Mereka menaiki bis lalu duduk bersebelahan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?"

"Aku baik," jawab Naruto singkat.

Jiraiya menghela napas pelan, dia menatap keponakannya yang tidak menatap dirinya sedari tadi selama mereka berada didalam bis. Dalam hati dia merasa menyesal karena tidak menemani Naruto setelah kematian Kushina, dia merasa sangat tidak berguna dalam menjalankan tugasnya yang sebagai wali bagi keponakannya tersebut.

"Naruto, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu pasca kematian ibumu,"

Naruto manganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa, paman, aku bisa mengerti kok," jawab Naruto lalu menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Lagipula saat di Sunagakure banyak orang yang mendampingiku untuk mengurangi kesedihan akan kematian _kaa-san_, sehingga aku tidak sedih kembali."

"Begitukah?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya berulangkali,mengingat bagaimana Karin-_sensei_ mampir kerumahnya saat malam hari untuk menemaninya saat tidur dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya, Rin dan Obito yang menemaninya ketika dia mulai dikucilkan dari murid-murid lain yang diakibatkan karena kematian ibunya yang tragis dan tidak wajar. Juga beberapa orang lagi yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya satu-satu oleh Naruto.

"Baguslah," kata Jiraiya lalu berjalan keluar bis dan melanjutkan berjalan memasuki gang perumahan yang sederhana berada dihadapan mereka.

Mereka berjalan memasuki gang tersebut cukup dalam hingga berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya standar berukuran minimalis. Terdapat beberapa tanaman terawat yang menghiasi halaman depannya dan pagar tanaman disebelah pintu gerbang.

"Ini rumah paman?" tanya Naruto kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau pamannya itu memiliki rumah yang begitu terawat dan beberapa dekorasi yang tertata rapi disana. Hal ini sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih _ogah-ogahan_ dalam membersihkan rumah meskipun sudah berkali-kali diajarkan oleh Karin-_sensei_.

"Ya. Selamat datang dirumah barumu, Naruto," ucap Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Fuh… akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga.

Maaf ya atas keterlambatan dan ceritanya yang sedang dibagian kurang menarik, maaf banget… aku janji di chapter depan aku akan segera menampilkan hinata dan mempercepat alurnya agar tidak membosankan begini.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca, memfav, memfollow dan mereview fict ini ya, aku senang sekali^^

Aku mengharapkan kritikan dan sarannya entah di PM atau direview kasih sekali lagi dan sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~


	4. Chapter 4

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Bertemu

_Gelap, gelap sekali. Dimana aku?_ batin seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang menatap kegelapan pekat yang mengelilinginya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu kedepan dan meraba sekelilingnya untuk mencari sesuatu sebagai tempat berpegangan. Dia terus meraba dan berkali-kali mendapat udara kosong yang hanya dapat diraihnya. Gadis tersebut terus melakukan kegiatan itu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa memang tidak ada apapun yang berada didepannya kecuali udara.

"H-h-halo? apa ada o-orang disini?" tanya gadis itu gemetar, dia sangat takut akan kegelapan yang mengelilinginya, begitu pekat tanpa cahaya sedikitpun.

Gadis tersebut berhenti melangkah dan melingkarkan lengannya sendiri kebahunya dengan erat untuk mengurangi gemetarannya. Dia sangat ketakutan, gigilan-gigilan kecil segera menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya dan tersebar dengan sempurna menjadi gemetaran hebat.

"K-kumohon, s-siapapun tolong jawab a-aku!" serunya kembali.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengeratkan pelukannya kembali sambil berulangkali menarik-mengeluarkan napas,dia harus tenang dan tidak boleh panik untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Dalam beberapa saat gadis itu mulai merileks dan gemetarannya berubah menjadi gigilan-gigilan kecil saja.

"Halo? a-apa ada orang disini?" tanyanya sambil menatap berkeliling.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Halo?"

_Hyuuga..._ ucap seseorang tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu mengerjap kaget mendengar nama keluarganya disebut,dia berbalik dengan cepat dan membuka mulutnya. "Siapa disana?" tanyanya.

_Hyuuga..._ ucap suara itu lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

_Kemarilah, Hyuuga..._ suara itu kembali berucap.

"Dimana kau?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap berkeliling mencari asal suara misterius tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya redup muncul menerangi jalan dua meter jauhnya. _Ikutilah cahaya dan kau akan menemukanku, Hyuuga, _ucap suara itu kembali. Gadis Hyuuga itu menurut dan segera mengikuti cahaya redup berwarna semerah darah yang sekarang sedang bergerak dan melayang pelan diatasnya.

Gadis itu begitu berkonsentrasi mengikuti cahaya redup itu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah tiba disebuah ruangan dengan berbagai pasangan yang sedang berdansa disebuah ruangan yang megah dan diiringi alunan suara instrumen musik yang begitu indah hingga menguarkan aura magis.

Cahaya redup itupun akhirnya lenyap dan membuat gadis Hyuuga itu sadar dimana dirinya berada. Dia menatap berkeliling dengan penuh kekaguman keruangan tersebut yang didekorasi dengan anggun dan menawan. Dia menatap kebawah dan melihat dirinya tiba-tiba saja terbalut gaun chiffon lembut berwarna putih yang menonjolkan rambut indigonya yang tergerai bebas dipunggungnya.

_Hyuuga..._ suara itu kembali terdengar ditelinga gadis itu. _Kemarilah, temui aku._

"Dimana kau?" tanyanya.

_Berjalanlah lurus melewati pasangan-pasangan didepanmu dan kau akan menemukan aku, _ucap suara itu.

Gadis tersebut kembali menuruti ucapan suara itu dan menyelinap secara perlahan melewati pasangan-pasangan hingga sampai disebuah singgasana dimana seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat longgar dengan wajah tirus dan mata seperti ular duduk diatasnya.

"Kaukah suara itu?" tanyanya.

Pria itu tersenyum samar dan bangkit dari singgasananya sehingga sekarang dia berhadapan dengan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, nona Hyuuga," ujar pria itu meraih tangan gadis Hyuuga dan mengecupnya pelan.

Gadis itu merona menerima perlakuan pria itu lalu menarik tangannya kembali kesisinya. Pria bermata ular itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis Hyuuga. "Maukah anda berdansa bersamaku?"

Gadis itu membungkuk hormat dan menerima uluran tangan pria itu, "Dengan senang hati, Tuan."

Mereka berjalan kelantai dansa lalu saling membungkuk hormat dan mulai berdansa mengikuti pasangan-pasangan dansa yang lain. Mereka saling tersenyum sama lain sambil mengikuti ritme dansa yang sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu begitu menikmati dansanya sehingga tidak merasakan takdir besar yang akan segera menghadangnya. Dia terus berdansa dan berdansa hingga tiba-tiba pria itu membawa gadis itu keluar lantai dansa dan bertanya padanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apakah kau mau memimpin bangsa ini menggantikanku, nona Hyuuga?" tanyanya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan posisiku untuk memimpin para pasangan ini, nona Hyuuga," jelas pria itu. "Bisakah anda melakukannya untuk saya?"

Dia berpikir selama beberapa saat, lalu mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukannya." Toh ini hanya mimpi, batin gadis itu.

Pria bermata ular itu tersenyum lalu menunduk kearah gadis itu sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan napas pria ular itu menggelitik lehernya, dingin.

"Terima kasih nona Hyuuga, dengan ini aku bisa beristirahat sekarang," ujar pria itu.

"AAAKKKHHHH!" jerit gadis Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba.

Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam tiba-tiba menggores lehernya dan menancap disana, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Rasa panas dan dingin menyatu dari tempat benda tajam itu dan mengaliri seluruh nadinya, mengalirkan rasa panas dan dingin itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya yang sekarang mati rasa.

Dia terhuyung jatuh dari pria bermata ular itu dan memegang lehernya yang terasa lembab karena darah, matanya berkunang-kunang sehingga apa yang ditatapnya terlihat kabur. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

"Hormat bagi yang mulia Ratu!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

Gadis Hyuuga itu melihat para pasangan itu berlutut padanya secera serentak hingga pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menggelap dan dia kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Awal yang sama, tempat yang sama dan akhir yang sama pula.

_Mimpi itu lagi..._ batinnya muram.

Secara refleks dia menyentuh lehernya untuk mencari bekas gigitan pria itu. Tetapi seperti yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi dia tidak dapat menemukan bekas apapun disana kecuali kulit mulusnya yang terasa lembab akibat keringat.

Hinata menghela napas lagi lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia memperhatikan jam digitalnya yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 07.00 tepat. Sudah waktunya dia untuk bersiap ke sekolah jika tidak mau terlambat untuk hari pertama disekolahnya alih-alih memikirkan mimpi itu hingga dia menjadi pusing sendiri.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kelemari lalu meraih seragam dan pakaiannya dari sana kemudian meraih handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Dia mandi secepat dan sebersih mungkin kemudian keluar dan mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam.

Hinata meraih tasnya yang terletak dimeja belajarnya lalu menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Saat menuruni tangga dia dapat melihat Hanabi dan kakak sepupunya -Neji Hyuuga- sudah berada dimeja makan dan sedang menyantap sarapan dengan tenang.

"_Ohayou_, _nee-chan_," sapa Hanabi ketika melihat kakaknya berjalan kearahnya.

"_O-ohayou_, Hanabi-_chan,_" sapa Hinata menatap adiknya sambil tersenyum lembut lalu beralih menatap kakak sepupunya dengan pandangan gugup. "_O-ohayou_, Neji _nii-san_."

Neji mengangguk. "_Ohayou_," balasnya singkat tanpa memandang wajah Hinata.

Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hanabi dan mulai menyantap sarapannya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, tidak terdengar suara apapun disana kecuali dentingan sendok-garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk minum dan kemudian melanjutkan makan kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berjalan memasuki mobil dengan Neji dibalik kemudi dan Hanabi berada dikursi sebelahnya, Hinata duduk dibelakang seperti biasanya dengan buku yang terbuka dipangkuannya untuk dibaca.

.

**Disekolah**

Saat ini Hinata dan Neji dengan sabar sedang menunggu giliran mereka untuk melihat daftar kelas mereka. Hanabi yang masih menginjak kelas 6 SD berpisah dari kedua kakanya dan berjalan masuk sendirian menuju gedung sekolahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah tempat Neji dan Hinata bersekolah.

Kumpulan anak-anak didepan mereka kelihatan sibuk mencari nama mereka masing-masing dan beberapa dari mereka kemudian bersorak girang ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka sekelas dengan teman baik masing-masing.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya giliran mereka tiba. Hinata segera mencari namanya dari sekumpulan nama-nama anak lain yang tertera disalah satu kertas lalu berpindah untuk mengulangi kegiatan tersebut. Neji yang berbeda satu tahun dari Hinata segera berpisah dari samping sepupunya itu dan beralih ke lembaran-lembaran daftar kelas 8, ikut mencari namanya bersama anak-anak lain.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari namanya,Hinata akhirnya menemukannya. Dia berada dikelas VII B dengan Guru Kurenai Yuuhi sebagai wali kelasnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat kakak sepupunya sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "N-neji _nii-san_," gumam Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat kakak sepupunya. "A-a-aku di kelas VII B."

"Hn, ayo kuantar."

Neji segera meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan kemudian membawanya menuju kelantai dua gedung sekolah tersebut. Setibanya disana mereka segera disuguhi pemandangan lorong kelas tujuh yang sangat ramai dengan obrolan-obrolan ria dari anak-anak seumuran Hinata. Tanpa mempedulikan itu semua Neji menerobos anak-anak tersebut lalu tiba didepan ruang kelas Hinata.

"Nah, sudah sampai," ujar Neji membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Aa..." gumam Hinata lalu segera mengulas senyum gugup kearah kakak sepupunya, "_A-arigatou_, _nii-san_."

Neji mengangguk singkat, "Aku tinggal ya."

"Iya, _nii-san_."

Neji segera berbalik menuju tangga untuk naik menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang memasang raut wajah gugup yang menyelimuti. Hinata sangat khawatir akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan dialaminya dikelas pertamanya disekolah umum yang jelas sangat berbeda dengan _home schooling_ yang sebelumnya dia jalani.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali dan menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk bersekolah disini dan dia sekarang. Mau-tidak mau, harus menjalaninya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Hinata menghela napas sekali lagi untuk memantapkan dirinya kemudian berbalik memasuki kelasnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang jalan. Dia segera menghempaskan dirinya disalah satu bangku yang terletak didekat jendela,baris kedua dari depan lalu membuka tas selempangnya untuk meraih salah satu buku pelajarannya dan mulai membaca guna menunggu bel berdering.

Hinata sangat serius menekuni bukunya hingga tidak sadar sebuah bola sedang melayang kearahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"AWAS!" seru seorang anak laki-laki memperingati Hinata.

Terlambat. Bola itu sudah dengan pasti akan mengenai Hinata yang sekarang sudah terbelalak menatap bola itu. Hinata kemudian menutup matanya karena tidak sanggup bergerak dan bersiap menerima rasa sakitnya. Tapi tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Fuh... nyaris saja terlambat," kata seseorang.

Kelas sangat hening saat ini sehingga Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat apa gerangan yang terjadi. Hinata perlahan membuka mata _amethys_-nya dan melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang berantakan berdiri memunggunginya dan melihat bola yang sebelumnya akan menabraknya berada ditangan anak laki-laki tersebut.

Anak itu tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat untuk melempar bola tersebut kearah pemiliknya. "Tangkap bolanya, Kiba."

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat 'berdiri' menerima bola yang dilempar anak laki-laki pirang itu. "_Thank's _Naruto," kata anak itu lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan minta maaf. "_Gomen ne_, aku enggak sengaja."

Hinata mengangguk cepat mendengar pemintaan maaf anak itu. "T-tidak apa-apa, Kiba_-san_."

Kiba memasang wajah lega, "Baguslah," dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinta kembali ke teman-temannya. "Ayo kita lanjut lagi."

Kelas segera menjadi ramai kembali karena masalah bola itu sudah selesai. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, merasa malu karena sempat menjadi pusat perhatian dikelas pertamanya.

"Halo," ucap seseorang.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa dirinya dipanggil. Anak berambut pirang yang sebelumnya berdiri memunggunginya sekarang berdiri dihadapannya sehingga Hinata bisa melihat anak laki-laki itu dengan jelas, berkulit tan dengan 3 goresan kumis dimasing-masing belah pipinya, dua bola mata sewarna batu _sapphire_ dan senyuman lebar yang terpasang diwajahnya ketika Hinata balas memandangnya.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah semakin memerah melihat senyuman itu lalu tiba-tiba kembali mendongak ketika teringat sesuatu yang penting yang belum diucapkannya pada anak laki-laki itu.

"_A-arigatou_, Naruto-_san_ karena sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Hinata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

Naruto menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aa... tidak masalah, aku kebetulan juga sedang berada disebelahmu kok."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Aku 'kan duduk disebelahmu, bukannya aku sudah meminta ijin darimu?"

Hinata masih menampakkan wajah terkejutnya lalu tiba-tiba teringat kalau ucapan Naruto memang benar. "Oh i-iya, _gomen ne_," ucapnya.

Hinata kembali melihat Naruto tersenyum. Tampan. Muka Hinata kembali memerah sehingga dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencegah wajahnya tidak terlihat oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan," tangan Naruto terulur kearahnya. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, kau?"

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan menggengamnya pelan, "A-aku Hinata Hyuuga, _yoroshiku_ Uzumaki-_san_..."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku Uzumaki panggil saja Naruto."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata kembali dibuat terkejut oleh ucapan anak laki-laki itu.

Naruto kembali menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Tidak apa 'kan? sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu Hinata."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah karena ucapan Naruto. Bukannya kalau saling memanggil nama kecil masing-masing itu menunjukkan kalau mereka sudah akrab lebih daripada sekedar teman melainkan sahabat lama?

Naruto yang tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Hinata hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Bagaimana?" pada Hinata.

Hinata akhirnya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban dengan wajah yang masih memerah, "Baiklah, N-naruto-_kun_, _yoroshiku_."

"Salam kenal juga Hinata-_chan_."

Perlahan genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan bel pelajaran pertama berdering keras, mengakibatkan anak-anak lain yang sedang asik bermain segera duduk ditempat masing-masing lalu segera menyiapkan buku mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Hari pertama

Hinata memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar dan sesekali menggerakkan tangannya untuk menulis dalam buku tulisnya. Pada pelajaran pertama ini sekolahnya hanya menghadirkan seorang guru BK pada masing-masing kelas yang bertugas untuk memberitahu apa-apa saja yang akan dipelajari dan beberapa saran atau tips untuk menghadapi pelajaran.

Hampir semua anak memperhatikan guru itu menjelaskan berbagai hal dan menuliskan dalam catatan seperti yang dilakukan Hinata tapi ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dengan temannya untuk mengatasi kebosanan atau terkantuk-kantuk seperti seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

"Hoahmm..." Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk, mata _sapphire_-nya berkali-kali terkatup kemudian terbuka lagi karena nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

Hinata melirikkan matanya kesamping dan memperhatikan Naruto mengusap matanya berkali-kali berusaha menghilangkan kantuknya yang dengan bandel masih mengggelayuti dirinya.

"Argh, sial," umpat Naruto pelan mengacak rambut pirangnya sehingga bertambah berantakan lebih dari sebelumnya

Hinata memperhatikannya dengan khawatir lalu memutuskan untuk membantu teman pertamanya itu. Dia mengeluarkan saputangan dari tasnya lalu meraih botol minumnya dan menuangkannya sedikit kesekitar saputangannya itu sehingga menjadi cukup basah.

"N-naruto-_kun_..." panggil Hinata pelan.

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menengok dan memandang Hinata. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanyanya.

"I-ini," Hinata mengulurkan saputangannya kearah Naruto yang memasang wajah bingung. "Pakailah Naruto-_kun_."

Dengan ragu Naruto mengambil saputangan Hinata yang terasa sedikit basah tersebut. "Ini untuk apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto, tampak tidak mengerti.

"U-usap saputangan itu ke mata Naruto-kun supaya tidak terlalu mengantuk lagi," jelas Hinata kepada Naruto dengan wajah gugup.

Mata Naruto mengerjap kaget lalu dia menampilkan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang dapat dilihat oleh Hinata. "Oh... begitu rupanya, _thank's _Hinata-_chan_."

Muka Hinata dengan cepat memunculkan semburat merah yang melebar sampai ke telinganya sehingga dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Naruto ke bawah mejanya.

"I-iya sama-sama, Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto segera mengusapkan saputangan itu ke kedua matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulangkali. Dalam beberapa menit efeknya mulai terasa sehingga Naruto kemudian mengembalikan saputangan Hinata yang sekarang cukup kering akibat diperas Naruto dan dia mulai mengikuti yang lain mencatat penjelasan Iruka-_sensei_ dengan tenang.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan keras sepanjang lorong kelas. Anak-anak didalam kelas segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar kelas menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Hinata membuka bekalnya yang berasal dari tasnya kemudian menangkupkan tangannya didada untuk berdoa singkat dan mulai menyantap bekalnya.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "T-tidak, maaf Naruto-_kun_."

"Tidak masalah," ucap Naruto melambaikan tangannya berulangkali. "Aku tinggal ya."

"I-iya."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata yang memandangnya keluar kelas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan menyantap bekalnya. Hinata makan dengan tenang. Dalam beberapa menit bekal yang terdiri dari telur gulung, hamburger dengan hiasan nori itu telah dihabiskannya.

_Aku masih lapar..._ batin Hinata menyentuh perutnya sekilas, entah kenapa dia sering merasa lapar akhir-akhir ini padahal porsi bekalnya lebih banyak daripada porsi sarapannya. _Aneh_.

Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu merogoh kedalam tasnya untuk mengeluarkan dompet. Dia membuka dompetnya dan melihat beberapa lembaran yen yang tersusun rapi disana, belum tersentuh sama sekali olehnya. Hinata akhirnya mengambil satu lembaran uang dari dompetnya itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Sebelumnya _nii-san_ bilang kalau koperasi berada diantara ruang OSIS dan kamar kecil guru laki-laki saat itu _nii-san_ juga menjelaskan secara singkat tempat-tempat lain disekolah itu selama mereka berjalan ke kelas Hinata tadi pagi. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga lalu berjalan memutar melewati perpustakaan dan menuruni tangga batu yang mengarah ke dua jalan kecil. Dia memilih jalan yang disebelah kiri dan akhirnya menemukan koperasi itu.

Koperasi terlihat cukup penuh, banyak sekali anak yang membeli makanan kecil atau sekedar menemani temannya membeli. Hinata menyusup dari kumpulan anak-anak itu dan mengambil beberapa buah onigiri dan kemudian membayarnya. Setelah menerima kembalian dengan cepat dia kembali menyusup kerumunan dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas.

Kelasnya sudah terlihat cukup penuh dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sekarang asik bercengkrama. Naruto tidak terlihat dimanapun, mungkin dia masih berada di kantin bersama teman laki-lakinya yang lain.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya dibangku lalu mulai membuka bungkusan onigirinya dan menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Wah... makanmu banyak sekali," ucap seseorang terdengar kaget.

Hinata menoleh dan melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi dengan separuh poni menutup mata aquamarine-nya, alisnya terangkat cukup tinggi dengan raut wajah yang sedikit terperangah.

"A-ah..." gumam Hinata, bingung mau menjawab apa.

Tiba-tiba wajah anak itu berubah menjadi rasa bersalah. "Ah, _gomen_, aku keceplosan ngomong lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"A-ah," gumam Hinata lagi lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak merasa ucapan itu salah. "T-tidak apa-apa, makanku m-memang agak banyak akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh begitu, syukurlah," dia mendesah lega lalu tiba-tiba saja dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku Ino Yamanaka, siapa namamu?"

Hinata menyambut tangan Ino dengan sedikit ragu dan menjabatnya pelan, "A-aku Hinata Hyuuga, s-salam kenal."

"Aa, salam kenal juga,Hinata-_chan_," ucapnya ceria.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi lalu melepaskan genggaman mereka. Dia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ino-_pig_, ayo pergi sekarang," seru seseorang itu.

Ino menepuk dahinya lalu menoleh kearah pintu kelas yang menampakkan seorang anak perempuan lain berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau _emerald_-nya, anak perempuan itu terlihat tidak sabar lagi untuk pergi dari sini bersama Ino.

"Iya, iya, sabar sedikit, **jidat**," seru Ino membalas ucapan anak perempuan itu dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, dia kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata. "Aku duluan Hinata-_chan_, kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya, _jaa_."

"Iya, I-ino-_san_."

Ino kembali melambaikan tangannya saat berada didepan kelas pada Hinata kemudian diseret pergi oleh anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu yang sudah sangat tidak sabar akan keleletan Ino. Hinata tersenyum kecil, dalam hati dia berteriak kegirangan karena kembali mendapat teman baru disekolah pertamanya ini.

...

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Hinata saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya, jari-jari tangannya sedang sibuk menjalin rambut indigonya yang sekarang sudah memanjang hingga kepunggung menjadi sebuah kepangan yang cukup tebal. Setelah selesai mengepang dan melirik sekilas bayangan dirinya dicermin untuk memastikan kerapiannya dia meletakkan kepangan rambutnya kebelakang lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Disana seperti biasanya Hanabi dan Kak Neji sudah duduk berhadapan. Bangku ayah Hinata yang terletak disamping kakak sepupunya itu sudah kembali kosong karena ayahnya kembali pergi keluar kota beberapa hari yang lalu untuk mengurus pekerjaannya yang kian bertambah.

Hinata menghempaskan dirinya dikursi disebelah Hanabi yang sedang serius membaca buku pelajarannya sambil diselingi meminum susu vanillanya, piringnya sudah tergeletak kosong didepannya. Neji _nii-san_ juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun dengan tidak diselingi apapun.

Hinata meraih sumpitnya lalu mulai menyantap makanannya dalam diam,kemarin malam dia sudah belajar cukup untuk ujian akhir sehingga pagi ini dia tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali membaca buku pelajarannya. Selain itu dia sudah membuat catatan kecil yang bisa mempermudahnya untuk menghafal atau membaca sekilas pelajaran tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada didalam mobil dan dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Dah Neji-_nii_, dah Hinata-_nee_," ucap Hanabi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka berdua.

"S-semoga berhasil, Hanabi-_chan_," Hinata membalas lambaiannya sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Hanabi. Neji memberi klakson sebagai salam lalu pergi menuju sekolahnya dan Hinata.

Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah sampai dilahan parkir sekolah dan kemudian turun dari mobil.

"S-sampai ketemu lagi, _nii-san_," ucap Hinata pada Neji.

"Ya."

Hinata segera berbalik dari lapangan parkir menuju ruang kelasnya. Lorong kelas yang dilewati Hinata selama berjalan menuju kelasnya terasa sangat sepi, anak-anak yang biasanya ribut dilorong kelas sekarang memilih untuk serius belajar didalam kelas masing-masing demi kenaikan kelas mereka ke kelas dua nanti.

Sesampainya didepan kelas dia mendapati kelasnya yang agak ramai akibat diskusi yang menjalar dari kelompok-kelompok tertentu. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke kursinya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto yang sedang serius berkonsentrasi.

Sesekali Naruto mengusap kepalanya dengan frustasi sambil mencatat ulang kesebuah kertas kecil seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"_O-ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_," sapa Hinata.

Naruto menoleh dan membalas Hinata dengan senyuman lebar andalannya yang sekarang lebih mirip seperti senyum terpaksa akibat ringisannya. "_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_."

"A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu, N-naruto-_kun_?"

"Eh?" Naruto tampak terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan Hinata padanya. "Kau mau membantuku memahami pelajaran ini, Hinata?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil padanya. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto berbinar-binar terharu.

"Uwaaa," seru Naruto girang lalu melemparkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk erat Hinata karena terlalu senang. "_Arigatou _Hinata, kau baik sekali."

Muka Hinata langsung merah padam karena pelukan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba. "S-sesak, N-naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata terbata setelah beberapa saat akibat pelukan Naruto yang terlalu erat.

"Uwaaa, _gomen ne_, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunjuk tulisan cakar ayamnya pada salah satu buku catatannya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal sambil meringis pelan pada Hinata, "Bisa ajarkan aku yang ini, Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata yang sudah pulih dari muka merah padamnya meraih buku Naruto dan membacanya sekilas kemudian menjelaskan pelajaran itu hingga Naruto mengerti. Hinata juga mengeluarkan catatan kecilnya untuk mempermudahnya menjelaskan pada Naruto kemudian ikut membaca sebagai pengingat.

Beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi, anak-anak yang mendengarnya segera kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing dan terlihat semakin gencar untuk menghafal catatan dalam detik-detik terakhir. Tiba-tiba seorang guru laki laki berambut cokelat dengan bekas luka melintang yang berasal dari hidungnya memasuki kelas dengan membawa dua map, seorang guru laki-laki lain menyusul dibelakangnya dengan sebuah buku berwarna oranye ditangannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa guru berambut cokelat itu ramah. "Sekarang tolong kalian taruh tas dan buku-buku kalian kedepan dan siapkan alat tulis kalian di meja masing-masing,jangan sampai ada yang nekat menyelipkan contekan karena jika kalian melakukannya kalian akan mendapat sanksi yang cukup berat."

Terdengar beberapa erangan tidak nyaman akibat perkataan guru tersebut,dalam diri masing-masing mereka sudah menebak sanksi yang akan diberikan dan mau tidak mau mereka semua segera melaksanakan perintah guru itu jika tidak ingin menerima sanksinya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Dalam hati dia merutuk dirinya karena tidak belajar dengan tekun dari kemarin, dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang akan dikatakan pamannya kalau tahu keponakannya adalah murid terbodoh dalam bidang akademis? Ah... pasti pamannya akan merasa kecewa sekali terhadapnya.

"_G-ganbatte ne_, Naruto-_kun_," ucap seseorang pelan.

Naruto menoleh lalu memberi senyum andalannya pada gadis pemalu yang duduk disampingnya, "_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_, kau juga berjuang ya..."

Semburat kemerahan kembali menyerang wajah Hinata, "I-iya."

Naruto kembali memandang kedepan dan dengan tangan terkepal kuat dia menyerukan kata-kata dalam hatinya. Yosh... _semangat_! batin Naruto berapi-api.

Iruka-_sensei_, nama guru berambut cokelat, segera membagikan lembar jawaban pada salah satu barisan. Disisi lain Kakashi-_sensei_, guru yang membawa buku oranye, membagikan soal-soal dibarisan yang lain.

Naruto menatap soal yang sekarang sudah berada dihadapannya dan mulai membacanya dengan penuh konsentrasi, kali ini dia harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyelesaikan soal-soal ini dengan semaksimal mungkin.

Seperti yang dinasehati Hinata saat mereka belajar tadi, Naruto mulai mengerjakan soal yang dianggapnya mudah terlebih dahulu dan melewati soal yang sulit. Tanpa terasa dia sudah mengerjakan hampir separuh soal yang dianggapnya mudah kemudian berlanjut ke soal yang lebih sulit.

Hinata yang berada disebelah Naruto mengerjakan soalnya dengan tenang,sesekali dia mencorat-coret kertas soalnya untuk menghitung kemudian mengarsirkan jawabannya pada lembar jawabannya dengan penuh ketelitian. Dalam hati dia bersyukur karena dapat mempelajari soal kelas tujuh yang didapatnya dari Kak Neji. Memang, soal dari kak Neji tidak penuh dengan jawaban tapi dari sana dia dapat mempelajari catatan kecil atau rumus yang ditulis oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

.

Dengan cepat beberapa menit berubah menjadi satu jam, hampir semua anak sudah mulai mengerjakan lembaran terakhir soal ataupun mulai membereskan alat tulis mereka. Sisa beberapa menit lagi sebelum lembar jawaban mereka harus kembali dikumpulkan ke pengawas.

Kakashi-_sensei_ yang sebelumnya selalu berada dipintu kelas sekarang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi barisan, mengecek apa ada kecurangan atau penyelesaian soal yang tidak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas dari tempat sebelumnya dia berdiri. Iruka-_sensei _tetap duduk manis ditempatnya sambil menulis laporan keadaan selama ujian berlangsung.

"Lima menit lagi sebelum dikumpulkan," ucap Kakashi-_sensei _cukup keras sehingga dapat didengar oleh seluruh murid didalam kelas.

Naruto menggigit bagian pangkal pensilnya gelisah. Dapat dilihat dengan cukup jelas kalau pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang tersisa sebelum dikumpulkan pada kedua pengawas. Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya kembali untuk menggali ide lain yang mungkin saja terselip di otaknya, tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun kecuali kekosongan disana yang membuatnya semakin kalut.

Hinata melirik kearah Naruto dengan raut khawatir. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu Naruto menyelesaikan ujiannya, tapi jika dia membantunya itu sama saja curang dan tidak adil dengan anak-anak lain yang mengerjakan soal sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Dia mengigit bibirnya, bimbang akan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Tetapi pikiran itu seketika terputus saat dia tiba-tiba menjerit pelan karena merasakan giginya menggores bibirnya.

"Aw," dia menyentuh bibir bawahnya dan menemukan darah yang mulai mengalir ke dagunya, entah kenapa tadi dia merasakan giginya sedikit memanjang dan meruncing sehingga menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

_Tunggu sebentar, _batin Hinata terpaku ditempatnya_. Giginya memanjang dan meruncing? tidak, itu tidak mungkin, pasti cuma perasaannya._

Hinata segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meraih tisu dari kantung kemejanya untuk mengusap darah dari bibirnya yang terasa perih. Tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol giginya sehingga dapat merasakan bukti perasaan yang dianggapnya tidak benar itu. Dia dapat merasakan gigi taringnya yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja sekarang terasa lebih panjang dan lebih runcing dari sebelumnya.

Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi atau kelihatan mustahil untuk terjadi pada manusia normal.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hai minna... kembali lagi dengan saya si penulis newbie^^. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca chapter 5 ini yang kubuat lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, apa minna dapat merasakannya?kalau dirasa kurang panjang lagi-lagi maafkan saya yang payah ini.

Pojok balasan review:

sora no airo : jawabannya udah kukirim ke PM mu ya, maaf kalau kurang lengkap...

antoni yamada : salam kenal juga :) ini udah lanjut

Untuk yang lainnya aku balas di PM ya...

Terimakasih untuk blue-temple of the king, sora no airo, hideki ryuga46, antoni yamada dan lavender sapphires chan yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya.

Nah kurasa sampai disini saja. Terimakasih lagi bagi yang sudah membaca, memfav, memfollow atau mereview ya. Mohon dukungannya lagi untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya, tanpa kalian aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini...


	6. Chapter 6

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Kenyataan

Tidak, tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju meja Iruka-sensei dengan hidung dan mulut yang sudah ditutupi selembar tisu baru yang tidak ternoda oleh darahnya.

"S-sumimasen, Iruka-_sensei_." ucap Hinata pelan. "B-bolehkah saya k-ke UKS?"

"Ke UKS?" Iruka mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan segera terkejut dengan noda darah yang mulai muncul dibagian bawah mulut Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuuga?"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya cepat. "S-saya baik-baik saja _s-sensei_, saya h-hanya perlu ke UKS sekarang j-juga."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama." jawab Iruka-sensei.

"_H-ha'i_!" kata Hinata.

Dia segera keluar dari kelasnya dan berlari dengan cepat menuju UKS yang berada disisi lain ruang kelasnya. Dalam hati dia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang muncul dibenaknya untuk menyangkal kenyataan yang sudah muncul dipikirannya itu, tapi tidak ada yang cocok. Semuanya terasa salah.

Mimpi itu, mimpi yang selalu mendatanginya selama beberapa bulan yang lalu dan laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan wajah tirus dan bermata seperti ular. Laki-laki yang telah mengubahnya menjadi vampir.

_Tapi, bukankah itu hanyalah mimpi?_ batin Hinata.

Semua kegelapan itu, suara-suara bergema, gumpalan bercahaya, gaun pesta yang tiba-tiba melekat ditubuhnya, lagu, semua orang yang berdansa diruangan pesta dan laki-laki itu. Semuanya terasa bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Mana mungkin ruangan yang gelap tiba-tiba menjalar menjadi ruangan pesta yang megah dengan banyak orang dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja bergaun pesta? Hal itu sama sekali tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata.

Tapi rasa sakit ketika pria itu menggigit lehernya terasa begitu nyata dan sekaligus terasa mengerikan. Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu segera berlutut kearahnya dan menyerukan 'Hidup sang Ratu' kepadanya setelah gigitan pria itu terlepas dari lehernya. Dan jangan lupa perasaan panas-dingin yang mengalir dari nadinya melalui gigitan pria itu. Hal-hal itu terasa sangat nyata baginya.

Hinata menyentuh leher tempat dimana laki-laki itu menancapkan taringnya disana, masih terasa mulus tanpa bekas apapun. Mengapa begini?

Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan larinya dan memegang kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Hinata mengerang kesakitan dan meremas kepalanya. Dengan perlahan dia merasakan lututnya melemas sehingga jatuh dengan keras ke lantai, pandangannya perlahan menggelap dan dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

.

Naruto segera menyelesaikan ujiannya secepat mungkin ketika melihat Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyerahkan lembar jawaban ujian itu pada guru bermata teduh dengan rambut berwarna keperakan tersebut. "Kakashi-_sensei _saya sudah selesai, minta ijin kekamar mandi ya... _jaa_~" ucap Naruto tergesa dan segera keluar dari ruang kelasnya tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja diserbu pernyataan oleh salah satu anak muridnya itu hanya bisa terpaku dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. Terlalu terkejut untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Disisi lain. Naruto sekarang sedang berjalan cepat menelusuri lorong kelas tujuh, kepalanya mulai menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari sesosok anak perempuan bersurai panjang berwarna indigo yang terjalin rapi dalam sebuah kepangan dengan mata lavender pucat yang sekarang tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Dia merasa sangat khawatir pada salah satu temannya itu karena sebelum Hinata pergi dia dapat melihat wajah anak perempuan itu sangat pucat dan darah mengalir menuruni dagunya seperti air mengalir. Tidak hanya itu, perasaan shock juga meliputi wajah manis anak perempuan itu yang saat itu sudah sepucat kapas sehingga kelihatan seperti orang sakit. Tentu saja Naruto khawatir karena baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Setelah melangkah cukup lama akhirnya dia menemukan sosok Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata yang kini terbaring dilantai dengan wajah pucat yang dipenuhi titik-titik peluh. Napasnya kelihatan tidak teratur dan tubuhnya dijalari gigilan kecil.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto dengan cepat mendekat kearahnya.

Dia berlutut didepan Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya diwajah temannya itu lalu menarik tangannya kembali. Wajah Hinata yang disentuhnya terasa dingin dan lembab akibat peluh diwajahnya. _De javu_. Kejadian ini hampir mirip dengan kejadian saat dia menemukan ibunya meninggal dihalaman belakang rumahnya.

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu segera meraup Hinata dalam gendongannya, dia harus segera menolong Hinata sebelum keadaannya semakin parah. Dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain selain keadaan Hinata pada saat ini. Secepat mungkin Naruto berdiri lalu mulai berjalan menuju UKS yang terletak diujung lorong.

Sesampainya di UKS Naruto segera membaringkan Hinata di salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia lalu mebuka-buka laci untuk mencari handuk kecil untuk mengelap keringat diwajah Hinata.

"Dapat!" seru Naruto senang setelah beberapa menit mencari handuk itu diseluruh laci yang ada.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata lalu mengusap pelan wajah Hinata yang masih terlihat gelisah. Dia dapat melihat mata Hinata yang terkatup bergerak-gerak didalam kelopaknya dan napasnya keluar masuk dengan cepat melalui hidungnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bingung karena melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti ini. Padahal tadi pagi Hinata masih terlihat sehat-sehat saja dan berbicara seperti biasanya, tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala aneh seperti saat ini. "Hinata-_chan_, ada apa denganmu?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Dia masih menggerakkan handuk ditangannya untuk mengusap pelan wajah Hinata yang tetap bersimbah peluh. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah merepet kearah leher Hinata dan mata _sapphire_-nya tanpa sadar melihat kemeja Hinata yang sudah lembab akibat keringat yang sekarang sudah menempel dikulit Hinata yang putih mulus.

Tangan Naruto berhenti bergerak dan tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sesuatu dipikirannya yang masih polos. Dia teringat pernah membaca buku -entah buku apa- yang mengatakan kalau tidur dengan pakaian yang basah dapat menyebabkan penyakit.

_Tapi, Hinata perempuan, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia seenaknya saja membuka kemeja Hinata tanpa izin? _batin Naruto lalu melanjutkan dengan perasaan yang makin campur aduk. _Tapi kalau kondisi Hinata nanti bertambah parah..._

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan badannya sambil menarik-mengeluarkan napasnya pendek-pendek, "Shizune-_sensei_, kau membuatku kaget..."

Perempuan berusia dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong pendek dengan senyum ramahnya itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang berlebihan. Sudah sering sekali dia melihat Naruto yang bertingkah berlebihan dalam menanggapi apapun baik hal yang mengecewakan ataupun menyanangkan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto," ucap Shizune-_sensei_ menghela napas. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku membawa Hinata yang pingsan kesini," jawab Naruto sedikit bergeser sehingga Shizune dapat melihat Hinata yang terbaring ditempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Shizune berjalan mendekat lalu menyuruh Naruto bergeser kembali sehingga dia bisa memeriksanya. Dia menyentuh kening Hinata yang sudah terbebas dari peluh untuk mengukur suhu badannya lalu menempelkan stetoskop didada kiri Hinata dan mulai mendengarkan detak jantung anak itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, _sensei_, saat aku keluar kelas dan mencarinya dia sudah dalam keadaan pingsan dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan napas memburu seakan dikejar sesuatu."

"Hmm, begitu," Shizune bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban lalu melepas stetoskop dari telinganya dan melanjutkan. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja, suhu tubuhnya masih agak dingin tetapi detak jantungnya sudah seperti biasanya tinggal menunggu dia sadar saja."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak istirahat, Naruto?" tanya Shizune.

"Hn?" gumam Naruto bingung karena selama menemani Hinata disini dia merasa tidak mendengar bel apapun. "Memang sekarang jam berapa, _sensei_?"

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, sebentar lagi mau bel," jawab Shizune sambil menunjukkan jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap jam itu selama beberapa saat lalu berteriak kencang ketika melihat bahwa perkataan guru itu benar, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai kembali tapi dia belum juga ke kantin untuk membeli makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja berkeruyuk keras.

"AAAAA, aku harus ke kantin sekarang juga. Shizune-_sensei_, aku titip Hinata-chan dulu ya, _jaa_..." ucap Naruto sebelum dia melesat keluar UKS.

Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbalik kearah Hinata untuk memasangkan selimut pada tubuh anak itu hingga menutupi dada. Dia menatap wajah Hinata sekarang sudah tampak tenang dan napasnya sudah teratur, matanya yang terkatup tidak lagi bergerak-gerak gelisah seperti tadi.

Guru perempuan itu menutup sekeliling Hinata dengan kain sehingga tidak terlihat oleh orang lain yang berlalu lalang didepan UKS yang berdinding kaca lalu mulai menyeduh kopi untuk dirinya sendiri sambil menunggu anak perempuan itu sadar dari pingsannya.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengusap matanya perlahan, dia sudah tampak lebih baik dan wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat seperti sebelumnya.

"Haus," gumamnya pelan. Dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkah menuju tempat air minum dan meraih gelas untuk mengisinya lalu meminumnya dalam beberapa tegukan. Dia melakukan kegiatan itu sebanyak tiga kali tapi anehnya rasa haus itu tidak hilang juga. _Aneh..._

Ketika hendak mengambil minum untuk yang kelima kalinya sebuah suara mengejutkannya. "Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya," ucap seseorang itu. Hinata menoleh dan melihat perempuan itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh keningnya lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah tampak lebih baik, kembalilah ke kelasmu."

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan guru itu, entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mulai merasuki dirinya. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat kering. Dia menatap guru itu dengan wajah datar lalu tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menarik wajah guru itu dan membenamkan hidungnya dileher guru itu menghirup bau manis yang menguar dari sana, bau darah.

"H-hinata?"

Hinata mengacuhkan panggilan itu, mata lavender pucatnya menggelap dan berubah menjadi warna semerah darah, taringnya kembali memanjang dan meruncing. Rasa haus itu terasa semakin parah ketika dia bisa mencium bau darah segar yang mengalir dari nadi dileher guru itu, begitu manis dan mengundang untuk diminum. Dia menggeram nikmat lalu membenamkan taringnya keleher guru perempuan itu dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"AAAKKHHH!" jerit guru itu.

Hinata tetap melanjutkan kegiatan itu walaupun dia dapat merasakan tubuh guru itu perlahan-lahan melemah dan mulai merosot kelantai. Untuk mencegahnya dia perlahan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya kepinggang guru itu sehingga dia masih bisa mempertahankan posisinya yang sedang menghisap darah. Selama beberapa saat Hinata tetap mempertahankan posisi itu lalu kemudian melepaskan gigitannya dari leher guru itu, dia menjilat bekas gigitannya dengan cepat untuk menutupinya dan taringnya kembali memendek sehingga menyisakan matanya yang masih berwarna semerah darah.

Hinata melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh guru itu sehingga guru itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras kelantai dengan posisi menelungkup.

"H-hinata, apa yang sedang k-kau lakukan?" ucap seseorang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Hinata berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri yang sedang menatapnya terkejut. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, tampak tidak mengenali anak laki-laki itu lalu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Siapa kau?"

"A-aku Naruto Uzumaki, apakah k-kau tidak mengenaliku, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sedikit terbata, dia masih sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Hinata yang sedang berdiri disamping Shizune-_sensei_ yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dan melihat mata Hinata yang sekarang berwarna merah cemerlang. "Apa yang terjadi pada matamu, Hinata-_chan_?"tanyanya.

"Mataku?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

Naruto terdiam, apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Hinata sehingga dia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata lalu menyentuh bagian samping wajah Hinata. Hinata menegang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel diwajahnya tapi tidak melepaskan diri, dia hanya mengarahkan tatapannya ke anak laki-laki bermata _sapphire_ itu dengan tatapan datar seakan menunggu sesuatu.

Naruto perlahan menundukkan wajahnya lalu memosisikan mulutnya didepan telinga Hinata dan membisikkan nama anak perempuan itu dengan lembut. "Kembalilah Hinata, ini sama sekali bukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata kembali menegang lalu tiba-tiba saja matanya mengerjap dan perlahan matanya yang berwarna semerah darah dalam sekejap berubah kembali menjadi lavender pucat. Dia menatap sekelilingnya terkejut terlebih ketika dia mendapati dirinya berdiri disamping seorang guru yang tidak sadarkan diri dan Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan lega.

"N-naruto-kun?" ucapnya ngeri. "A-apa yang t-terjadi p-padaku?"

Naruto tidak mengucapkan apapun,dia dengan cepat menarik tubuh Hinata mendekat kearahnya lalu memeluknya erat. Dia merasa sangat ketakutan ketika melihat Hinata yang bersikap aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hinata yang sudah kembali normal merasakan wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi merah padam karena dipeluk Naruto. Meskipun begitu dalam beberapa detik berikutnya muka Hinata kembali memucat ketika menyadari bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang sangat mengerikan.

"L-lepaskan aku, N-naruto-_kun_," gumam Hinata pelan sambil mendorong Naruto menjauh lalu melangkah mundur menjauhinya. "J-jangan dekati a-aku."

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Hinata memasang senyum sendu diwajahnya, tampak ingin menangis. "A-aku monster Naruto-_kun_, j-jangan mendekat."

"Tapi Hinata..."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "K-kumohon, jangan m-mendekat Naruto-_kun_, a-aku takut menyakitimu."

Naruto kembali terdiam lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali, air mata sudah menetes dari mata lavendernya. Dari jarak sejauh ini dia masih dapat mencium bau darah Naruto yang terasa lebih manis daripada guru perempuan itu. Sebelum Naruto melangkah lebih dekat lagi dia tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari hadapannya dan muncul dibelakang Naruto.

"M-maafkan aku, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata.

Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan dingin yang berasal dari mulut Hinata. Dia berbalik dengan cepat untuk melihat posisi Hinata, tapi terlambat. Hinata yang lebih cepat dari Naruto segera memukul temannya itu dengan cukup keras sehingga Naruto sekarang sudah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri disebelah Shizune-_sensei_.

Hinata menghela napas gemetar lalu mulai mengangkat Shizune-_sensei_ dan Naruto secara bergantian supaya berbaring dikasur yang tersedia. Dia menyelimuti mereka berdua lalu berbalik hendak pergi. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain ini,dia tidak ingin rasa haus darahnya menyebabkan orang lain terluka. Tidak perlu menunggu beberapa kejadian lagi untuk membuktikan ucapannya karena dia tahu bahwa ini tidak akan hilang dengan cepat.

"S-selamat tinggal, Naruto-_kun_, a-aku menyayangimu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hai minna kita ketemu lagi nih~

Chapter 6 sudah keluar gimana pendapat kalian? apa terlalu pendek seperti biasanya? pasti iya,ya? maafkan saya karena belum sanggup menuliskan cerita yang lebih panjang dan lebih baik daripada ini ya... *bungkuk berulangkali pada readers.

Pojok balasan review :

Uchiha in black dan mifta . cinya : kalian dijadiin satu dulu ya karena pertanyaanya hampir sama. Jadi begini,dichapter sebelumnya Hinata memang masih manusia karena dia masih dalam proses perubahan menjadi vampir. Proses perubahannya memang perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk bereaksi karena beda dari biasanya (dialam mimpi),sebagai petunjuk chapter lalu yang dimana gigi taring Hinata itu mulai memanjang dan meruncing sehingga melukai bibirnya,itu merupakan salah satu tanda bahwa dia perlahan-lahan menjadi vampir dan kelanjutan perubahannya bisa dilihat dichap-chap berikutnya.

Hiruka : Hmm, kayaknya iya tapi bukan dalam waktu dekat ini.

Untuk yang lain aku balas di PM ya...

Terimakasih sekali lagi pada Rama Dewanagari, Gray Areader, joharifalls, Hideki Ryuga46, uzumakimahendra4, Sora no aoiro, Blue Temple Of The King, mifta . cinya ,uchiha in black, lavender sapphire chan dan Hiruka yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya

Sampai ketemu lagi dichapter depan, minna ^^


	7. Chapter 7

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto, cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Mitos

"Ino, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura pada Ino ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba saja beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai melangkah menjauh. "Ino!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab Sakura dan makin mempercepat langkahnya, entah kenapa perasaan buruk yang sedari tadi dialaminya menjadi semakin parah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika kedua kakinya tiba-tiba saja sudah berhenti didepan pintu UKS. Tangannya terangkat hendak membuka pintu tapi perasaan ragu menghinggapinya.

"Ino, kenapa kau bisa cepat sekali sih," ucap Sakura terengah,sedari tadi dia terus mengikuti Ino yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Hei, Ino-_pig_!"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya sembari menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir. "Shh, jangan berisik, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu membuka mulutnya, wajahnya tampak berkerut bingung melihat tangan Ino yang masih bergeming dipegangan pintu. "Kenapa kau tidak membuka pintunya?"

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. "Sabarlah sedikit, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura merengut, bukan salahnya kan kalau dia tiba-tiba jadi tidak sabaran begini? Ino saja tidak mempedulikannya selama mereka berada di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu hanya diam dan menyantap makan siangnya, tidak mengomentari obrolannya sama sekali. Perilaku Ino di kantin tampak sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dimana dia selalu menanggapi ocehan Sakura.

Ino menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya lalu dengan perlahan dia menekan pegangan pintu sehingga terbuka. Mereka berdua secara perlahan memasuki ruangan tersebut yang terasa sepi. Ino memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, dia tampak tidak menemukan apapun kecuali sebuah cangkir yang telah kosong dan dua tempat tidur yang tertutup rapat.

"Ino, perasaanku tidak enak," ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya sekarang sudah tampak kahawatir sama seperti sahabatnya.

Ino mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Sakura. Ruangan UKS ini memang terlalu sepi,tidak ada siapapun yang menjaga disini seperti biasanya. "Ayo kita cek itu, Sakura," ucap Ino seraya menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur yang tertutup rapat.

"Ya."

Secara perlahan mereka mendekati salah satu tempat tidur dan mengintip dari celah kain yang terbuka. Seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna hitam dengan setelan kemeja biru dan rok selutut sedang terbaring disana, tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Shizune-_sensei_?" ucap mereka tampak terkejut.

Mereka dapat melihat guru perempuan itu yang sekarang tampak dibanjiri oleh keringat dan mengigil hebat hingga giginya bergemelutukkan. Kedua tangannya tampak mencengkram erat seprai yang ditidurinya seakan berusaha menahan sakit, napasnya keluar-masuk dengan cepat dan matanya tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Ino mengangkat pergelangan tangan guru itu yang terasa dingin dan segera mencari denyut nadi disana. Denyutannya terasa sangat lemah dijarinya. "Denyut nadinya lemah," ucap Ino.

Sakura yang berada disisi lain tempat tidur mengulurkan tangannya dan berhenti didepan hidung guru itu. Dingin. "Napasnya dingin," balas Sakura pelan.

Ino mendesah keras. "Oh tidak, ini buruk," gadis bermata sewarna _aquamarine_ itu mengacak rambutnya. "Sakura, kau bawa serumnya?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Aku bawa, tunggu sebentar."

Gadis berambut sewarna permen karet stroberi itu dengan cepat melewati pintu UKS dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Ino melepas pegangan pada pergelangan tangan Shizune dan beralih pada dada kiri guru itu, menekannya pelan. Disana dia dapat merasakan jantung guru itu berdegup kencang seakan sedang mempertahankan kehidupan semampunya.

_Semoga belum terlambat,_ batin Ino.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura sudah kembali lalu menyodorkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan kental berwarna putih susu. Ino meraih salah satu jarum suntik steril dari salah satu laci dan mulai memindahkan cairan itu disana. Dengan penuh konsentrasi dia mencari nadi yang pas lalu segera menancapkan jarum suntik itu disana.

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Sakura ragu, guru perempuan itu tampak masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Entahlah, kita tunggu saja."

Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing selama beberapa saat hingga tiba-tiba Sakura memanggil Ino yang masih tampak melamun.

"Ino," panggil Sakura. "Kau tidak mengecek tempat tidur sebelah?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya masih terpaku pada keadaan Shizune-sensei yang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Dia mendesah keras –lagi- lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Secara perlahan dia menyibak kain yang menutupi sekeliling tempat tidur tersebut sehingga sekarang dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda pirang berkulit tan sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri disana.

"N-naruto?" ucap Ino terbata, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang.

_Kalau Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Shizune maka..._ Ino menggelengkan kepala cepat untuk menghentikan pikiran itu lalu segera menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto, denyut nadinya terasa normal dijarinya. Tangannya kemudian beralih kedepan hidung Naruto dan dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa tangannya. Ino menghela napas lega. Orang bodoh ini baik-baik saja.

"Siapa itu, Ino?" tanya Sakura mendekati Ino.

"Naruto." Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar jawaban Ino. "Dia baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Hanya pingsan," jawabnya.

Terdengar hembusan napas lega dari Sakura. "Sekarang bagaimana?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dia masih berusaha memikirkan siapa yang telah melakukan semua ini dan tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun. Dan yang paling penting, vampir seperti apa yang bisa menyusup kedalam lingkungan sekolah manusia tanpa diketahui siapapun?

Ini aneh. Biasanya seorang vampir bisa diketahui dengan cukup mudah bahkan terlihat cukup mencolok. Dengan rupa yang sangat rupawan tanpa cacat dengan mata semerah darah dan tubuh yang amat pucat juga bersuhu dingin, orang bodoh atau seseorang yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang vampir pun dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa seseorang itu tidak normal.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Ino pelan.

_Apakah seorang manusia pelakunya?_ batin Ino lalu segera menggeleng pelan karena memikirkan kemungkinan bodoh tersebut. Kalau pelakunya memang manusia mana mungkin dia menemukan Shizune-_sensei _yang jelas-jelas mengalami perubahan menjadi vampir didepan matanya sendiri. Ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Ino, Naruto sudah mulai sadar," ucap Sakura memotong pikiran kalutnya dan dengan segera membawa Ino kembali ke kenyataan.

.

"Argh..." Naruto mendengar dirinya menggumam pelan.

Rasa nyeri merambati bahunya ketika dia perlahan tersadar dari pingsannya. Secara perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya dan dapat melihat Ino dan Sakura yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Dia mengerjapkan matanya. "Ino, Sakura, sedang apa kalian disini?"

Mereka melihat satu sama lain seakan sedang bertukar pikiran lalu kembali menatapnya dan menyeletuk. "Kami cuman melihat-lihat UKS yang terlihat sepi, kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada disini, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng dia tidak mengingat apapun. "Entahlah Sakura, aku tidak tahu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Naruto?" tanya Ino menatap Naruto yang masih kelihatan linglung dimatanya.

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Ino menghela napas keras atas jawaban yang diberikan Naruto padanya, pupus sudah harapannya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sudah membuat kekacauan ini.

"Ya sudahlah," ucap Ino perlahan mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa berdiri Naruto? sebentar lagi bel tanda berakhir istirahat mau berbunyi."

Naruto mengangguk dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan Ino dan Sakura yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu. Dia mengabaikan rasa nyeri dibahunya dan menampilkan senyum lima jarinya ketika merasakan Sakura melingkarkan lengan dipinggangnya dan Ino yang mengalungkan sebelah tangan dibahunya. "Aduh, ternyata kalian sangat baik padaku ya."

Kedua anak perempuan itu segera melotot kearahnya dan dengan cepat melepas tangan mereka dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengerang kesakitan lalu berseru putus asa ketika melihat Ino dan Sakura yang melangkah menjauh tanpa mempedulikannya lagi. "Hei, tunggu aku..."

"Akh," dia mengacak rambut frustasi, bahunya masih melancarkan rasa nyeri kesekujur tubuhnya. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu sih?

Dengan sedikit terhuyung dia mulai melangkah keluar UKS. Sebentar lagi pelajaran Anko-_sensei _-guru kimia- akan segera dimulai bisa tamat riwayatnya kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat ke kelasnya. Dia segera memikirkan hukuman-hukuman mengerikan dari guru perempuan itu ketika dia selalu terlambat masuk ke kelas, hukumannya setingkat (sama parahnya) dengan hukuman Kushina.

Wajah Naruto segera memucat, dengan bahu seperti ini hukuman itu akan terasa bagaikan siksaan neraka nantinya. Dengan panik dia segera mempercepat langkahnya tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu yang empuk segera menghentikan langkahnya, mencuat dari ujung sepatu ketsnya. "Ikat rambut?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk meraih ikat rambut berwarna biru tersebut dan memperhatikannya. Dia merasa mengenal ikat rambut itu, ikat rambut yang selalu setia melingkupi rambut seseorang. Rambut berwarna indigo panjang.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, dia sudah ingat sekarang. "Hinata!"

.

"K-kau bilang apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino tidak yakin. Dia merasa apa yang diucapkan pemuda pirang jabrik itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal.

Saat ini mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Pelajaran Anko-sensei sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan beberapa detik setelah guru perempuan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar Naruto segera menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya kesini. Sakura sedang ada urusan sehingga dia tidak mengikuti mereka

Naruto mendesah. "Tadi kau bertanya tentang apa yang aku lakukan..."

"Bukan, bukan itu," ucap Ino memutus perkataan Naruto dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ulangi ucapanmu mengenai Hinata tadi, Naruto."

"Mata Hinata berwarna semerah darah saat aku melihatnya didepan pintu UKS, dia berperilaku aneh dan tampak tidak mengenaliku pada awalnya," jawab Naruto.

_Satu_. batin Ino. "Lalu?"

"Aku mendekat kearahnya dan membisikinya supaya dia kembali dan aku berhasil, Hinata kembali seperti semula tapi dia tampak panik dan segera menjauhiku dia berkata kalau dia monster," jawab Naruto lagi. "Yah... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya sehingga aku kembali berjalan mendekatinya untuk menenangkannya, tapi sebelum aku berhasil mendekatinya Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapanku dan sebuah pukulan segera mendarat dibahuku."

_Dua_. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat dia berada dibelakangmu, Naruto?" tanya Ino lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya,berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri. "Napasnya terasa dingin."

_Tiga,_ Batin Ino lagi tampak frustasi. _Hinata jelas-jelas seorang vampir._ "Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?"gumamnya pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Ino sontak menatap Ino dengan raut penasaran. "Apa yang tidak kau sadari, Ino?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Ino."

Ino mengarahkan matanya kearah pemuda tan itu, wajahnya tampak memelas dan serius meminta penjelasan pada Ino. Gadis itu mendesah keras, dia juga sebenarnya ingin menjelaskan hal itu pada Naruto karena mereka adalah sepupu jauh yang berarti mereka memiliki keterkaitan. Tapi, masih ada yang tidak dia mengerti dalam diri Hinata, kenapa Hinata yang sebelumnya manusia bisa tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi vampir?

Naruto kembali memanggil nama Ino, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berpikir. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu selama dia masih dalam masa pelatihan akhir. Ayahnya, Inoichi Yamanaka, memberitahu sebuah mitos padanya mengenai vampir dan demon tapi dia melupakan suatu detail penting mengenai cerita itu. Tapi apa?

Ino tetap memikirkan itu selama beberapa saat lagi, berpikir dengan keras untuk mendapat ingatan itu kembali dan membiarkan suara-suara lain terlewat dari pendengarannya supaya tetap fokus dalam pikirannya.

Akhirnya dia mendapat ingatan itu dengan jelas, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kaget selama beberapa saat ketika semua ingatan itu mulai membanjiri pikirannya. Ini sungguh tidak terduga.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Naruto?" tanya Ino pelan, mau tidak mau dia harus memberitahu ini pada Naruto.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah... pertama-tama aku akan memberitahu sesuatu yang menarik padamu, Naruto," kata Ino meringis pelan lalu mendekat kearah Naruto hingga menyisakan jarak lima puluh senti didepannya dalam hati dia berharap kalau tindakannya tidak salah. "Kita... adalah seorang penyihir."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya terkejut. "P-penyihir?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda 'kan, Ino, i-itu tidak mungkin?"

Ino menggeleng. "Aku serius, kau mau lihat?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dia memperhatikan Ino membisikkan sebuah rangkaian kata yang tidak dia pahami sehingga diatas tangannya tiba-tiba muncul gumpalan air kecil yang mengapung disana. Ino tampak mempermainkan gumpalan air itu sehingga membentuk bentuk lain selama beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba saja gumpalan air itu segera lenyap dari tangannya.

"I-itu nyata?" tanya Naruto kaget. "Apa aku juga bisa melakukannya?"

Ino mengangguk.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih menyiratkan tatapan tidak percaya pada Ino. "L-lalu apa hubungannya ini dengan Hinata?"

"Ada sebuah mitos yang mengatakan kalau setiap beberapa ratus tahun sekali seorang pemimpin bangsa vampir akan turun tahta dan akan memilih seorang manusia untuk menggantikannya. Ketika seorang manusia sudah dipilih untuk menggantikan pemimpin sebelumnya, pemimpin sebelumnya akan mengubah manusia 'terpilih' itu menjadi vampir sehingga pada saat itu dia sudah resmi sebagai pemimpin bangsa vampir yang baru," jelas Ino. "Tapi tidak sampai disitu saja, sebagai seorang pemimpin vampir yang baru dia juga harus mencari seorang demon dan meminum darah demon itu hingga habis."

Naruto terdiam selama penjelasan Ino dan memikirkan kata-kata Ino cukup lama tapi tetap tidak dapat menemukan apapun. "Aku tetap tidak mengerti, Ino," ujar Naruto. "Kenapa ada vampir dan demon diceritamu? bukannya kita sedang membahas tentang Hinata?"

"Hinata adalah pemimpin vampir baru yang kuceritakan tadi, Naruto," jawab Ino menatap Naruto dengan lekat. "Dan demon yang ada didalam cerita itu adalah dirimu, Naruto."

"Ehhh? Hinata seorang vampir dan aku seorang demon?" tanya Naruto tampak makin bingung terlalu banyak informasi yang harus dicernanya sehingga pikirannya menjadi kacau balau. "Bukannya kau bilang kalau aku adalah seorang penyihir, Ino? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Ino mengangguk mengerti dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semua hal yang diketahuinya kepada Naruto supaya dia mengerti. "Jadi begini Naruto, ayahmu adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat meskipun begitu dia sangat baik hati. Suatu hari kejadian buruk menimpa sebuah negara terpencil yang melibatkan seorang demon murni, demon murni itu mengamuk dalam wujud rubah berekor sembilan dengan cakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ayahmu yang pada saat itu kebetulan berada disana segera diberi tugas untuk membereskan kekacauan itu. Tidak mudah untuk menghentikan seorang demon murni yang sedang mengamuk, dengan aura negatif yang menguar dari tubuhnya sebuah peperangan segera terpecah disana. Banyak korban yang berjatuhan tapi pada akhirnya demon itu berhenti mengamuk dan menyusut menjadi sesosok perempuan berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Kushina Uzumaki."

"I-ibuku seorang demon?!" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Ino. Dia tampak terperangah.

Ino mengangguk. "Karena itulah kau juga memiliki darah demon murni didalam tubuhmu selain darah penyihir, Naruto."

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa amat pusing. Apa-apaan semua ini.

"Jadi kesimpulan dari semua penjelasanmu ini adalah mengenai Hinata yang akan mengejarku dan menghisap darahku yang dialiri darah demon murni atau aku yang mengejarnya dan membunuhnya supaya hal itu tidak terjadi dengan kekuatan penyihir-demonku itu?" tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangguk dia menyentuh bahu Naruto yang membungkuk dan mengusapnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, Naruto."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Chapter 7 Update. Naruto pusing, author pun juga demikian.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah memfollow, memfav atau mereview fic ini. Aku senang sekali loh *nangis terharu

Pojok balasan review :

Hiruka : Naruto gak tahu kalau Hinata vampir, alasannya bisa kau baca diatas~ makasih atas pujiannya Hiruka-san,a-aku... senang sekali *teriak gaje #plakk

Yang lain kubalas di PM ya

Terimakasih kuucapkan untuk Gray Areader, Rama Dewanagari, uchiha in black, uzumakimahendra4, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Akmal . Ichijou16, Blue-Temple Of The King, Hiruka dan KirigayaHY yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya.

Nah... kurasa itu saja, sampai ketemu lagi minna, kasih tahu aku ya kalau ada kesalahan di fic ini ^^


	8. Chapter 8

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto,cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Keputusan

"_Tadaima_," ucap Naruto pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah.

Naruto berjalan melewati ruang tamu menuju kamarnya yang terletak disebelah kamar pamannya. Dia melemparkan tasnya secara sembarang ke lantai kamarnya dan kemudian melempar tubuhnya sendiri untuk berbaring menelungkup ditempat tidurnya.

Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pening. Semua hal yang diceritakan Ino padanya seakan memenuhi ruang kepalanya hingga tidak tersisa ruang kosong disana.

"Sial," umpat Naruto pelan. Semua ini terlalu rumit untuk dia cerna sekaligus.

Dia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping sehingga sekarang berbaring telentang. Mata sewarna batu _sapphire_-nya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, melamun.

Ibunya seorang demon dan ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir. Hinata seorang vampir dan dia adalah seorang manusia yang memiliki darah demon murni dan juga darah penyihir yang mengalir di nadinya. Hinata mengincar darahnya dan ketika saatnya tiba, mereka akan bertarung untuk memperjuangkan diri masing-masing. Apa-apaan dengan semua itu?

Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya selama ini? Kenapa _kaa-san_ tidak memberitahunya apapun sejak dulu? Dan yang lebih penting dari semua itu adalah ; Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dilingkaran setan ini?

Naruto mengacak rambut pirang jabriknya frustasi. Ini sungguh sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Selama ini dia mengira kalau dia hanya akan menjadi seorang anak laki-laki biasa yang kegiatannya adalah bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Anak laki-laki yang akan selalu bermain bola, melakukan keisengan-keisengan pada para guru atau orangtuanya supaya mereka naik darah, makan ramen sepuasnya, dan kegiatan-kegiatan normal lainnya. Bukan ini yang diharapkannya.

Semenjak ibunya meninggal dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan di rumahnya, beberapa polisi sering berulangkali bolak-balik bertandang disana. Rumah yang sebelumnya terasa nyaman untuknya pada saat itu segera ditandai garis polisi dan ditutup bagi semua orang termasuk dirinya. Saat itu dia memang masih kecil, tapi dia mengerti sesuatu tentang bagaimana sikap beberapa orang terhadapnya sejak saat itu.

Pada awalnya beberapa orang itu hanya terlihat sering berbisik-bisik tentang ibunya sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan mengasihani. Kemudian beberapa lama kemudian bisikan mengasihani itu berubah menjadi bisikan ketakutan ketika sebuah pemikiran baru memasuki otak mereka. Bagaimana kalau mereka juga akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami ibunya tersebut jika mereka berdekatan dengannya?

Para orang dewasa yang sebelumnya sering menyapa dengan ramah ketika dia berpapasan dengan mereka sekarang sering mengacuhkannya atau menganggapnya tidak ada. Anak-anak yang biasanya sering bermain dengannya di taman maupun di sekolah semenjak itu selalu menjauhinya atau berpindah tempat ketika anak laki-laki itu berada didekat mereka. Hal itu membuat Naruto sangat sedih.

Dia mulai jarang untuk tersenyum dan hanya diam di kelas ketika anak-anak lain bemain pada waktu istirahat. Tidak terdengar lagi celotehannya ataupun tawanya yang sering menggema disekolah semenjak itu terjadi.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ketika masa-masa suram itu sudah berakhir sekarang dia harus kembali menghadapi situasi baru ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membayangkan wajah Hinata yang selalu dihiasi semburat berwarna merah ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Mata lavender pucatnya yang selalu menatapnya dengan lembut dan bibirnya yang selalu mengulas senyum gugup untuk menyemangatinya.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan untuk membunuh Hinata sekalipun Ino berkata bahwa Hinata bukanlah Hinata yang dulu jika dikuasai sisi vampirnya. Hinata merupakan salah satu teman yang sangat berarti untuknya walaupun gadis itu begitu pendiam dan jarang bergaul dengan orang lain, tidak seperti dirinya.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari untuk mengambil baju ganti lalu meraih handuknya digantungan, anak laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dengan mandi selama mungkin hingga pikirannya kembali tenang.

**Sret**

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat, entah kenapa tadi dia merasakan sesuatu melewatinya. Dia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan waspada selama beberapa saat tetapi tidak ada hal yang aneh disana kecuali perabotan kamarnya yang masih berantakan. Tangan tan-nya terangkat untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal lalu berbalik kembali kearah kamar mandi. Mungkin tadi hanya perasaannya saja.

Disisi lain, sesosok bayangan bermata merah _ruby_ sekarang sedang menatap Naruto dari balik jendela kamar Naruto selama beberapa saat. Mata _ruby_-nya memperhatikan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan lekat dan dalam sekejap bayangan itu kembali menghilang.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Jiraiya memasuki rumahnya dengan perasaan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya. Hari ini merupakan hari terbaik yang pernah dialaminya, buku karangan pertamanya akan segera diterbitkan dan dia akan menerima kopian buku aslinya seminggu lagi. Kerja kerasnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir akan segera terwujud dalam beberapa hari lagi. Perasaannya begitu berbunga-bunga hingga tidak menyadari ketidakhadiran keponakan yang biasanya selalu ribut.

Jiraiya melepas jasnya dan melonggarkan ikatan dasinya kemudian mengambil sebotol sake untuk diminumnya. Dia meraih _remote_ TV dan menekan tombolnya hingga menampilkan salah satu stasiun TV yang menayangkan berita.

Dia menonton berita itu sambil sesekali meneguk birnya. Hari ini dia tidak perlu lagi memusingkan hal lain seperti menulis bukunya selain beristirahat dan menunggu penerbitan bukunya juga honor yang diterimanya dari hasil penjualan buku itu.

"_Ero jii-san_, aku keluar sebentar ya," seru Naruto tiba-tiba pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap keponakannya yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru ke ruang depan dan mulai mengikat tali sepatu kets-nya, wajahnya kelihatan murung. Tumben sekali dia kelihatan seperti itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya, baru kali ini dia melihat keponakannya seperti itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak, tidak ada," ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah pamannya, kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk kemudian terangkat dan menampilkan senyum lima jarinya yang kelihatan sedikit dipaksakan. "Aku berangkat ya nanti aku bawakan oleh-oleh. Jaa, jii-san."

"Hei," panggil Jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya ketika melihat Naruto langsung pergi tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi. Dia terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu mendesah pelan dan kembali duduk ditempatnya, mungkin keponakannya sedang mau sendiri sekarang.

Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke TV untuk melanjutkan menonton dan masih dengan diselingi meneguk sakenya. Setelah beberapa lama berlalu Jiraiya kemudian mematikan TV itu dan berjalan ke kulkas untuk menyimpan sakenya kembali.

"Hai Jiraiya," sapa seseorang dengan nada mengalun. "Apa kabar?"

Jiraiya menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan seorang pria bermata ular dengan setelan jas hitam sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek dibibirnya yang tipis.

"Orochimaru," balas Jiraiya datar. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Laki-laki bernama Orochimaru itu mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli seraya mengedarkan pandangannya kesepenjuru ruangan, nada mengalun kembali terdengar ketika laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjawab. "Aku hanya berkunjung, tidak masalah kan?"

Jiraiya perlahan bangkit dari tempatnya dan dengan cepat mendekati pria itu. Tangannya dengan cepat segera mencengkram kerah kemeja Orochimaru hingga pria itu tidak menjejak lantai. Matanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan berkilat-kilat, hilang sudah perasaan berbunga-bunga yang sebelumnya menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang, hah?!" ucap Jiraiya geram. "Kenapa kau tidak enyah saja!"

"Tenanglah Jiraiya, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," ujar laki-laki itu datar seraya menepis tangan Jiraiya dari kerahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?"

Senyum mengejek kembali terukir dibibir tipis pria itu. "Aku sudah memilih calon pemimpin vampir yang baru," ujarnya.

Jiraiya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Lalu?"

"Hmphh," dengus laki-laki itu menahan tawa. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Jiraiya, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Laki-laki itu mendesah. "Keponakanmu, Naruto," ucapnya. "Dia yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya."

Jiraiya terdiam, tidak menanggapi apapun. Matanya masih menatap wajah Orochimaru dengan pandangan datar sehingga berhasil menutupi seluruh perasaan terkejutnya dengan baik disana.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Orochimaru.

Laki-laki berambut putih panjang itu hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apapun. Orochimaru yang paham akhirnya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu berbalik. "Sampai jumpa, Jiraiya."

"Tunggu," ucap Jiraiya menghentikan langkah Orochimaru. "Siapa nama pemimpin vampir baru itu?"

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, keponakanmu pasti tahu siapa dia."

Mata jiraiya terbelalak karena kaget selama beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali menutupinya dengan pandangan datarnya. "Kali ini perempuan? Tidak seperti kebiasaan kaummu, eh?"

Orochimaru mendenguskan tawa pelan. "Selalu ada yang pertama untuk setiap peristiwa, Jiraiya, kau tahu itu."

Tidak terdengar tanggapan apapun dari Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi," ucap laki-laki itu memecah keheningan. "Sampai jumpa."

Orochimaru segera menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Jiraiya masih terpaku ditempatnya, dia masih perlu mencerna ucapan Orochimaru dan kemudian mulai memikirkan semua yang harus dia lakukan pada Naruto, keponakannya.

Jiraiya mendesah pelan, kalau saja waktu itu dia menghentikan peristiwa itu, semuanya pasti tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Minato... kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini."

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan yang dilaluinya, kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya karena cuaca yang mulai mendingin. Beberapa yang berada disekitarnya mulai menggugurkan daunnya sehingga tidak tersisa apapun disana kecuali batang dan ranting-ranting pohon. Matahari yang tadinya bersinar cerah dengan perlahan menyembunyikan dirinya dibagian barat dan bulan mulai tampak disisi lain matahari berada.

Pikiran laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu masih berkelana keluar tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah sehingga dia hanya dapat memperhatikan kerikil atau beberapa lembar daun yang berada disana. Masih memikirkan ucapan Ino di sekolah tadi.

Baru beberapa menit berpikir, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bau harum memasuki indera penciumannya, bau itu tercium begitu lezat dan menggiurkan baginya. Mata _sapphire_-nya yang sebelumnya tampak muram sekarang terlihat berbinar-binar bahagia, mulutnya mulai meneteskan air liur ketika dia membayangkan gambaran bau itu.

Mie yang kenyal dengan kuah kaldu yang begitu lezat dengan irisan naruto, menma, chiasu dan toping lainnya yang menggugah selera. Bau itu berasal dari ramen, makanan kesukaannya.

Naruto segera mempercepat langkah kakinya kemudian memasuki sebuah kedai yang tampak tradisional. Kedai tersebut cukup ramai akibat dipenuhi para pengunjung, bau-bau-an khas ramen pun memenuhi kedai tersebut sehingga dalam sekejap juga memenuhi indera penciuman Naruto yang tajam.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera mencari bangku kosong kemudian mendudukinya. "Pak, pesan ramen jumbo satu porsi," seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya bersemangat.

Salah satu karyawan menengok kearahnya, kepalanya mengangguk samar dan bibirnya mengulas senyum ramah. "Ya, tunggu sebentar."

"_Ha'i_!"

Naruto menggosokkan kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat, dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menyantap makanan kesukaannya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin berseri-seri ketika sebuah mangkok besar sudah tersaji dihadapannya dengan seporsi ramen jumbo mengepul didalamnya.

"_Ittadakimasu_," ucap Naruto menepok kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian mulai menyantap makanan kesukaannya itu dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Dalam beberapa menit seporsi ramen jumbo itu segera habis tanpa sisa sehingga Naruto mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk memesan kembali.

Kejadian itu terus terulang sebelum mangkuknya yang kesepuluh. Naruto yang sudah kenyang kemudian bersendawa keras dengan perut yang tampak sedikit membuncit, perasaan bahagia menyelimuti wajah berkulit tan-nya.

"Kenyangnya," ucap Naruto seraya mendesah bahagia, akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia dapat kembali menikmati makanan kesukaannya. Anak laki-laki itu meraih gelasnya kemudian meminumnya hingga tandas. "Paman, saya minta satu porsi ramen lagi, tolong dibungkus ya."

"Ya."

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya salah seorang karyawan memberi bungkusan ramen itu pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembaran yen ke tangan pemuda itu. "_Arigatou_, _nii-san_."

"Sama-sama..."

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai ramen itu dan mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan perasaannya yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Cuaca dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya. Pengaruh ramen memang hebat!

"Tadaima," seru Naruto. "Jii-san, aku bawa ramen untukmu loh~"

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa pamannya tidak menjawab sapaannya? Apa dia sedang keluar? Naruto memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah. Sepi sekali.

Anak laki-laki itu menaruh bungkusan ramennya diatas meja kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar Jiraiya. Tangan tan-nya terangkat untuk memutar kenop pintu kamar itu, tidak terkunci.

"_Jii-san_, kau didalam?" tanya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar pamannya.

Suasana kamar pamannya begitu sepi dan gelap. Naruto meraba dinding yang berada disebelahnya dengan salah satu tangannya lalu menekan saklar lampu sehingga lampu kamar pamannya itu menyala terang.

"_Jii-san_?" Naruto memandang heran kearah pamannya yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur dengan kemeja dan celana panjang yang sebelumnya dia pakai. Kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna putih panjang itu sedang dalam keadaan tertunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari mulut pamannya itu.

Secara perlahan Naruto mendekati pamannya dan kemudian menyentuh bahunya. "_Jii-san_."

Bahu pamannya bergidik pelan, wajahnya terangkat dan menampilkan ekspresi lelah diwajahnya. "Naruto, kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Ya," ucap Naruto mengangguk seraya menatap pamannya dengan lekat. "_Jii-san_ sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak..." jawab Jiraiya cepat lalu menyangkal ucapannya kembali. "Ya, tidak... akh! Sial!"

"_Jii-san_, ada apa?"

Jiraiya terdiam, _apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto?_ batinnya gundah_. Apakah dia siap menghadapi ini?_

"Hei, _Ero jii-san_!" seru Naruto.

Jiraiya menghela napas, mungkin memang sudah saatnya. Dia berdeham beberapa kali kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Naruto, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu," katanya pada akhirnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa, _jii-san_?"

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Ini mengenai orangtuamu."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengerjapkan matanya kaget, apa yang ingin dijelaskan pamannya itu tentang orangtuanya. "Ada apa dengan orangtuaku, _jii-san_?"

"Orangtuamu..., mereka bukan manusia sepenuhnya. Ayahmu seorang penyihir dan ibumu adalah seorang... demon."

Naruto terdiam, apakah pamannya akan mengulangi cerita yang disampaikan Ino saat disekolah siang tadi?

Jiraiya menatap keponakannya yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, keningnya berkerut bingung. "Kau tidak kaget, Naruto?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku sudah tahu."

Mata Jiraiya terbelalak lebar. "Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ino, Ino Yamanaka, temanku. Dia juga seorang penyihir."

"Aa... Yamanaka," ucap Jiraiya perlahan. "Apa saja yang dia beritahu padamu?"

Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk berpikir. "Dia memberitahuku kalau aku dan dia sama-sama seorang penyihir, ayah yang juga penyihir dan ibu yang seorang demon. Dia juga menceritakan sedikit tentang awal pertemuan ayah dan ibu."

"Itu saja?"

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, sepertinya dia tidak perlu menceritakan tentang bagian Hinata.

Jiraiya terdiam. Otaknya mulai berputar untuk berpikir dan kemudian mulutnya kembali terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sempat dia lupakan. "Kau kenal Hinata Hyuuga?"

Naruto menggeleng, jelas-jelas berbohong. Jiraiya menatapnya lekat kemudian mendesah keras dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dia sudah mengetahui kalau keponakannya sedang berbohong. "Naruto, berbohong itu sangatlah tidak baik," ucap Jiraiya membuat Naruto kaget.

"B-bagaimana jii-san tahu?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah senyum misterius diwajah pamannya itu. "Aku juga seorang penyihir dan aku bisa membaca pikiran, Naruto, kau mengerti?" ujarnya menepuk bahu Naruto. "Bersiaplah, mulai besok kita akan mulai berlatih, Naruto."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham. "Berlatih, apa jii-san?"

"Tentu saja kekuatanmu," jawab Jiraiya tegas. "Kau perlu berlatih supaya bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu pada saat itu tiba."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hai minna... gomen telat update ^^v. Dua minggu yang lalu aku sibuk betulin (sedikit) chapter-chapter sebelumnya dan seminggu yang lalu aku mulai masuk sekolah kembali jadi gak sempet publish chap ini, maaf ya... *di-_deathglare _

Pojok balasan review :

HirukaA : Sip... aku usahain supaya semua saranmu bisa kujalani :) ya, pasti Naruto bakal berlatih. Wah, tebakanmu salah ayahnya Ino cuman numpang lewat disini*ditampar, yang ngelatih Naruto bisa kau ketahui di chap ini. Sama-sama ^^

Lavender sapphires chan : begitu kah? Uhm... aku gak tahu kenapa bisa begitu, gomen -", tenang ini bukan sad ending kok ^^. Di chap-chap berikutnya akan dijelaskan, aku belum bisa bilang sekarang, gomen ne -" kebiasaanku emang gak bisa hilang kalau soal beginian. Makasih udah di RnR...

Guest : wah... makasih pujiannya, ini udah lanjut guest-san~

Bagian terakhir. Makasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memfav atau memfollow fic ini... Makasih juga bagi Hideki Ryuga46, Author tanpa nama, romijuniawan, uzumakimahendra4, Genesis Of Aquarion, uchiha in black, Blue-Temple Of The King, Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga, HirukaA, lavender sapphires chan, guest dan Bunshin Anugrah ET yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya.

Sampai ketemu lagi _minna-san_, _jaa_~


	9. Chapter 9

*I Hope it's Gonna Better*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

I Hope it's Gonna Better milik Mayu Tachibana

Rated : T

Pairing : NaruHina

Genre : Fantasy & Romance

Warning : OOC,AU,missed typo(s),alur cepat,Vampfic

Summary : Naruto,cowok yatim piatu yang tinggal di Konohagakure dan ditinggal ibunya karena suatu alasan bertemu dengan Hinata seorang _Vampir_ yang nantinya akan menjadi seorang pemimpin bangsanya. Naruto pada akhirnya mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyebabkan hubungannya yang terjalin dengan Hinata mengalami gangguan.

.

.

.

Chapter 9 : No title

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang terlihat sedang berlari melewati hutan yang gelap, kedua kakinya melesat dengan cepat melewati jalan yang tidak rata oleh bebatuan dan daun-daun yang berguguran diatas tanah. Napasnya terdengar tetap teratur walaupun dia sudah berlari cukup lama dan wajah cantiknya memancarkan ketenangan yang begitu anggun disana

_Kenapa begini?_ batin gadis itu ngeri, terdengar sangat berbeda akan apa yang ditampilkan wajahnya diluar.

Dia menatap kebawah dan memperhatikan kakinya yang tetap berlari tanpa hambatan walaupun dirinya saat ini sedang tidak fokus. Tubuhnya seakan mengetahui dengan jelas akan apa-apa saja yang dilewatinya sehingga tidak tergores sedikitpun. Sudah berkali-kali dirinya dengan sengaja mengarah kesalah satu pohon untuk menabrakkan dirinya sendiri, tetapi sesuatu didalam dirinya mengendalikan tubuhnya jauh lebih cepat sehingga menghentikan kejadian itu.

Tubuhnya tidak merasakan kelelahan sedikitpun walaupun dia sama sekali belum beristirahat. Tidak terlihat keringat yang menetes dari tubuhnya ataupun napas yang terdengar memburu sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya kelelahan.

Gadis itu juga merasakan keanehan lain yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Jantungnya tidak berdetak. Dia tidak dapat merasakan denyutan yang berasal dari jantungnya sama sekali walaupun berkali-kali tangannya menyentuh dada tempat jantungnya itu berada.

Mata lavender pucat itu memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat begitu dia menyadari semua itu. Hal yang dialaminya saat ini sangat tidak normal dan tidak masuk akal.

"A-aku takut..." gumam gadis itu terdengar mengalun lembut.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan segera menutup mulutnya. Suaranya sekarang bahkan terdengar sangat berbeda dengan dirinya dulu.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku?!_ batin Hinata tercekat. Dia dapat merasakan matanya memanas tapi tidak ada air mata sedikitpun yang keluar dari sana. _I-ini sangat aneh... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!_

"Ukh..." Hinata meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat, dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

Hinata menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya berulangkali untuk menenangkan dirinya, tapi dia tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Gadis itu merasakan udara melewati jalur pernapasannya yang sekarang terasa begitu hampa dan tidak terisi oleh oksigen sedikitpun. Tidak memberikan efek menenangkan seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu terpaku pada tempatnya. Mata lavender pucatnya perlahan meredup ketika dirinya kembali dihantam oleh kenyataan bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bukanlah seorang manusia lagi melainkan seorang monster terkutuk yang haus akan darah, seorang vampir.

Hinata tetap terdiam pada tempatnya dan membiarkan pikirannya berkelana selama mungkin, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan yang dialaminya saat ini meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin untuk terjadi.

"N-naruto-kun..." gumam Hinata.

Dia membayangkan seraut wajah anak laki-laki berkulit tan dengan tiga goresan kumis dimasing-masing pipinya, berbola mata biru _sapphire_ dan berambut pirang jabrik. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyum lebar dan ramah yang selalu ditampilkannya pada semua orang, sifat ceria dan tingkah konyol yang tidak ada habisnya juga pelukan hangatnya yang sempat Hinata rasakan. Belum apa-apa dia sudah merindukan semua itu.

Dia merasakan matanya semakin meredup ketika sebuah ingatan memasuki benaknya. Walaupun saat itu dia masih dikuasai sisi vampirnya, dia teringat akan pandangan mata Naruto yang terlihat terkejut ketika menemukannya di UKS dan sedang berdiri disamping tubuh Shizune-senseiyang tidak sadarkan diri akibat perbuatannya. Tatapan mata Naruto saat itu seakan mengatakan gambaran akan dirinya saat itu, terlihat sangat menakutkan dan mengerikan.

Ingin rasanya saat itu dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang asli berada didalam dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Shizune-sensei. Tapi dia tidak bisa, sisi vampirnya lebih kuat dan sedang dikuasai oleh rasa haus akan darah yang memabukkan. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar dirinya tidak melukai Naruto.

Permohonannya terkabul. Disaat-saat terakhir dia berhasil keluar dari 'sisi' itu dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika tanpa bantuan Naruto melalui bisikannya yang seakan-akan memberikan semangat untuknya keluar dari sana.

Hinata mengeluarkan napas panjang. Sebelum dia pergi, dia juga sempat mendaratkan pukulan yang cukup keras ditubuh laki-laki itu supaya laki-laki itu tidak mengikutinya. Dia meninggalkan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri disana bersama Shizune-sensei.

_Apakah Naruto-kun baik-baik saja? Apakah jangan-jangan dia terluka parah akibat pukulanku itu?_ batin Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah.

_Bagaimana dengan Shizune-sensei? Apakah dia juga baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Shizune-sensei juga berubah menjadi vampir dan menyerang yang lain? Apakah teman-teman baik-baik saja? _Serentetan pertanyaan itu terus terulang dibenaknya seperti radio yang rusak parah.

"Akh!" ringis Hinata pelan.

Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdarah, merasakan gigi taringnya memanjang dan meruncing sehingga menggores bibirnya. Gadis itu segera menyesap bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menghentikan darah selama beberapa saat hingga luka itu menutup dan tidak mengeluarkan darah kembali. Hinata kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas tanah dan mulai menenangkan dirinya dari serangan panik yang dialaminya. Matanya perlahan menutup dan merileks-kan tubuhnya yang tegang. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai merasakan tubuhnya merileks dan gigi taringnya kembali memendek seperti semula.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan napas lega dan kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, memandang pohon-pohon yang menjulang disekitarnya dan sinar bulan yang menyelinap diantara dedaunan pohon. Secara perlahan Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian mulai berlari kembali, membiarkan kedua kakinya membawa dirinya semakin jauh dari orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Hinata berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan seragam dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tergores oleh ranting pohon yang menjulur kearahnya. Mata lavender pucatnya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan yang masih terlihat redup.

Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam tanpa blazer yang menutupinya, rambut panjangnya yang sudah terbebas dari ikatan rambut sekarang berkibar liar dibelakang kepalanya. Telinganya terbuka lebar dan dapat mendengar suara-suara di hutan itu tanpa hambatan apapun.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu dapat mendengar suara binatang malam yang sedang beraktifitas, tetesan air yang berasal dari air danau beberapa meter jauhnya dan detak jantung setiap makhluk hidup yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Hidungnya juga dapat mencium bau di hutan itu dengan jelas. Bau khas hutan yang penuh dengan oksigen dan berbagai bau-bauan lai yang tidak dapat dia sebutkan satu persatu.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia dapat merasakan hawa mengancam yang ditujukan seseorang padanya, begitu mengintimidasi sehingga dia merasakan dirinya membeku.

"S-siapa disana?" ucap Hinata terdengar cukup keras.

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi dan tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Meskipun begitu tubuhnya masih tidak dapat bergerak bebas yang menandakan bahwa seseorang itu masih berada disekitar sini.

"H-halo?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. "Siapa d-disana?"

Tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup berisik dari salah satu pohon yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan cepat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang pohon tersebut bertepatan dengan suara debaman dari tubuh seseorang yang terjatuh.

"Akh..." gumam seseorang itu meringis pelan, kedua bola mata merahnya melirik kearah Hinata dengan tatapan memelas. "Bisakah kau bantu aku, nona?"

Hinata yang masih kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari seseorang itu hanya bisa mengangguk patuh lalu mendekat ke laki-laki itu, kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyambut tangan pria itu lalu menariknya berdiri.

"Wah, terima kasih atas bantuannya nona manis," ucap pria itu terdengar menggoda seraya menampilkan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

Hinata terpaku menatap pria itu selama beberapa saat, memandang wajah orang itu yang tampak tidak asing. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" ucap pria itu terdengar kebingungan. "Siapa Naruto?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan pandangannya. Tidak ada yang salah, orang ini memang sangat mirip dengan Naruto walaupun warna rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam dengan mata berwarna semerah darah alih-alih berambut pirang dengan mata sewarna biru safir. Senyuman juga mirip...

_Apakah aku salah orang?_ batin Hinata tampak bingung.

"Nona manis... apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu memutus lamunan Hinata.

Hinata kembali mengerjapkan matanya kemudian terbelalak ketika menyadari wajah pria itu yang sudah berada didekatnya. "K-kyaaa!" jerit Hinata segera mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh darinya.

Pria itu terdorong beberapa senti seraya tertawa geli menatap reaksi Hinata yang sekarang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat manis, Nona Hyuuga," ujar pria itu terdengar sopan, senyum simpul terpasang diwajahnya dan perlahan pria itu kembali mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu tetap terdiam ditempatnya, wajahnya menampakkan wajah terkejut ketika melihat pria itu tiba-tiba saja membungkukkan badan kearahnya. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Nona Hyuuga. Perkenalkan nama saya Menma utusan dari Tuan Orochimaru."

"T-tuan Orochimaru?" tanya Hinata terlihat tidak mengerti.

Menma tersenyum mengerti lalu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Saya utusan dari Tuan Orochimaru, seseorang yang memilih anda menjadi seorang pemimpin vampir."

Hinata terdiam, matanya kembali meredup dengan cepat lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu. "A-ada apa dengannya?"

"Anda diundang Tuan Orochimaru untuk menghadiri pertemuan antar vampir bangsawan yang diadakan besok dikediamannya."

"L-lalu?"

"Aku diperintahkannya untuk menjemput anda," jawab Menma. "Apakah nona bersedia?"

Hinata kembali terpaku di tempatnya untuk berpikir selama beberapa saat, lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan pria itu, dalam hatinya dia sudah bertekad bulat untuk tidak menemui orang yang telah mengubahnya menjadi monster terkutuk seperti ini.

Disisi lain, Menma yang masih berada ditempatnya mendesah pelan, menatap kearah gadis berambut indigo panjang itu yang kian menjauh. Dia kembali memikirkan alasan kenapa Orochimaru menugaskannya untuk menangkap gadis itu alih-alih Kabuto yang lebih ahli dengan hal tangkap-menangkap dan membujuk seorang vampir baru.

'_Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang dikenal oleh gadis itu_,' ucap Orochimaru sebagai alasan untuk menangkap gadis itu. '_Pasti akan mudah untuk membujuknya datang kesini_.'

"Salah," gumam pria itu pelan. Harusnya dia tahu kalau dia memang tidak ahli dalam hal ini dan kemudian mengabaikan perintah Orochimaru seperti biasanya.

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran itu lalu mulai melesatkan kedua kakinya untuk mengejar gadis Hyuuga itu yang sudah tidak terlihat kembali. Mau-tidak mau dia harus tetap melaksanakan perintah Orochimaru karena sudah terlanjur sampai disini.

Hinata berlari secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat apakah Menma mengejarnya atau tidak. Dia berlari tanpa memikirkan arah tujuannya sehingga tiba-tiba dia menghentikan larinya karena hampir terjun kedalam aliran air yang berada didepannya.

Kepalanya menoleh kesekelilingnya untuk segera mencari jalan lain, tapi dia terlambat. Sebuah tangan tan tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkari pinggangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun lagi.

"Tertangkap," bisik pria itu menggelitik daun telinganya. "Maafkan aku, nona manis, kau tidak bisa kabur lagi."

Menma dapat merasakan gadis itu gemetar dipelukannya, tapi dia tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan kemudian segera mengayunkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Hinata sehingga gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri.

.

**Di kediaman Hyuuga**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang cukup panjang sedang duduk disofa dengan wajah berkerut serius. Dirinya sedang memikirkan keberadaan adik sepupunya yang hilang entah kemana.

Sepulang sekolah, pemuda itu menunggu adik sepupunya itu dilapangan parkir sekolah untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Dia mencari adik sepupunya diantara murid-murid lain yang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, tapi tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis bersurai indigo yang dikepang disana. Dipenuhi rasa cemas dia mulai mencari anak perempuan itu disekitar sekolah dan kedalam kelas-kelas hingga beberapa jam, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya.

"Neji nii-san, dimana Hinata nee-chan sekarang?" tanya seorang anak perempuan memutus pikiran Neji. "Apakah nee-chan sudah menelepon?"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hinata tidak membawa ponselnya."

Anak perempuan itu tampak mendesah pelan, raut wajahnya tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang. Kakak kandungnya itu sangat jarang untuk keluar rumah dan kalaupun dia mau keluar rumah pasti akan ditemani oleh dirinya atau Neji nii-san. apakah kakak perempuannya baik-baik saja?

Hanabi –nama anak perempuan itu, mengetahui dengan jelas sifat kakak perempuannya. Kakaknya itu sangatlah tidak suka untuk membuat orang-orang khawatir akan dirinya, seharusnya dia akan langsung memberi kabar dimana keberadaannya dan kemudian pulang sebelum malam menjelang seperti ini.

_Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kakak berkelakuan seperti ini_. batin Hanabi berpikir keras. _Tapi apa?_

Neji tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil tas Hinata yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dia membuka tas itu dan mulai mencari ponsel Hinata dengan cekatan.

"Apa yang mau Neji nii-san lakukan?" tanya Hanabi heran melihat kakak sepupunya merogoh tas kakak perempuannya.

Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi dan malah mengeluarkan tangannya dari tas itu dengan ponsel Hinata ditangannya. Hanabi berjalan mendekati kakak sepupunya itu dengan raut penasaran dan mulai memperhatikan Neji yang sedang sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponsel kakak perempuannya itu.

Setelah menekan salah satu nomor, pemuda itu menempelkan ponsel itu disalah satu telinganya dan mulai menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

"H-halo," ucap seorang perempuan membuka suara. "Hinata?"

"Kau kenal Hinata?" balas Neji cepat.

"Ya," jawab suara perempuan itu terdengar ragu. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupunya. Apakah kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Neji sopan, dalam hati berharap supaya perempuan ini mengetahui keberadaan adik sepupunya.

"Aku tidak tahu, maaf," jawab perempuan itu dengan cepat dan langsung memutus teleponnya.

Tut.. tut... tut...

Neji menjauhkan ponsel Hinata dari telinganya dan menatap keterangan panggilan diputus dengan tatapan datar lalu mulai menekan-nekan ponsel itu dan kembali menempelkannya ditelinga. Sama seperti anak perempuan yang sebelumnya, anak perempuan yang menerima panggilan Neji sesudahnya juga sama sekali tidak tahu akan keberadaan Hinata.

Neji mendecih pelan. Apakah tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaan adik sepupunya itu? Dia meletakkan ponsel Hinata diatas meja lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih duduk termenung disofa.

Saat baru beberapa langkah menjauh tiba-tiba terdengar dering lagu yang cukup keras dari ponsel Hinata yang segera menarik perhatian kedua Hyuuga tersebut. Hanabi yang lebih dekat dari ponsel itu segera mengambil dan mengeceknya, sebuah mail.

From : Ino Yamanaka

To : Hinata Hyuuga

Malam, nii-san, ini aku...

Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir nii-san, aku baik-baik saja di rumah Ino. Tadi siang Ino langsung menyeretku pergi tanpa membiarkan aku mengambil tas dan segera mengabarimu. Aku juga terlalu asik bermain hingga menjadi benar-benar lupa. Maafkan aku nii-san...

Um, nii-san... Beberapa hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Ino, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Dari kemarin sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi selalu tidak sempat. Nii-san tidak marah 'kan? Maaf atas kecerobohanku ini, beberapa hari nanti aku pasti akan segera kembali kerumah.

Sampai jumpa nii-san. Sampaikan salamku untuk Hanabi-chan juga ^^

.

**Rumah Ino**

"_Baka_!" seru Ino menjitak kepala Sakura ketika dirinya menyelesaikan membaca isi pesan yang beberapa menit lalu terkirim. "Isi pesanmu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kepribadian Hinata sama sekali, tahu. Kenapa kau malah tetap mengirimnya!?"

Sakura yang tadinya mengaduh kesakitan segera menoleh dan memandang sengit kearah Ino. "Kau 'kan yang memintaku untuk menulis isi pesannya semampuku dan segera mengirimnya 'kan!?" ucapnya emosi. "Kalau begini lebih baik kau yang melakukannya sendiri!"

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu mengerang putus asa mendengar ucapan Sakura. _Kenapa saat ini Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi kekanakan seperti Naruto begini?_ batinnya putus asa.

Ino menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya lalu merampas ponselnya dari tangan Sakura dan mulai membaca isi pesannya sekali lagi sambil mengira-ngira bagaimana raut wajah Neji dan Hanabi yang menerima pesan ini. Dia mendesah pelan._ Ya sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? _batinnya menghibur._Toh sudah terjadi_.

Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu kemudian meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kecil lalu beranjak menuju lemarinya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa helai pakaian. Pakaian-pakaian yang sudah dipilih Ino itu lalu dimasukkannya kedalam ransel yang sekarang terlihat cukup penuh.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu memutuskan untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhannya sekarang untuk esok hari. Sebuah rencana juga mulai tersusun dibenaknya, mau-tidak mau dia harus memastikan bahwa besok rencananya akan berjalan mulus tanpa adanya hambatan yang berarti.

"Kau sudah bersiap-siap, Sakura?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dan mulai tenggelam kepikiran masing-masing. Ino masih kelihatan konsensentrasi membereskan tasnya sedangkan Sakura sedang bersender dikepala tempat tidur Ino, melamun.

"Hei, Ino-pig," panggil Sakura terdengar ragu. "Apa kau yakin ingin segera melakukan semua ini?"

Ino masih terdiam lalu membuka suaranya. "Hm? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini terhadap Hinata-chan?" ulang Sakura memperjelas ucapannya. "Apa kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kedua tangannya masih sibuk berkelit dengan tasnya. "Tidak, Sakura-chan, aku memang harus melakukan ini. Kalau tidak..." ucapnya terputus.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Ino heran. "Kalau tidak, apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Ino cepat lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal lalu memeluk bantal guling dengan posisi membelakangi Sakura. "Selamat tidur, Sakura-chan..."

"Hei, Ino-pig! Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu tidak terima. "Ino-pig."

Sakura mulai melancarkan aksinya menggoyangkan lengan Ino untuk membangunkannya, tetapi mata ino yang terlanjur tertutup rapat tetap tidak bisa terbuka walaupun Sakura masih melakukan kegiatan itu.

Anak perempuan beriris hijau emerald itu akhirnya menyerah dan tampak menekuk wajahnya, dia masih merasa tidak terima akan jawaban Ino yang terdengar ambigu ditelinganya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengalah lalu ikut membaringkan dirinya disamping Ino, kedua tangannya bergerak mematikan lampu kecil diatas sebuah meja kecil lalu mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin besok Ino akan memberitahukan semuanya kepadanya.

...

Berkas-berkas sinar matahari memasuki celah tirai jendela sebuah kamar yang diisi oleh dua orang gadis yang sedang tertidur lelap, suasana yang masih terasa sejuk pada awal musim gugur ini sangat mendukung untuk menikmati tidur mereka. Seorang diantara mereka tiba-tiba mengerjapkan matanya karena terkena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan kemudian mengerang pelan dan berguling menyamping, melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ino, Sakura-chan, waktunya bangun!" seru seorang wanita seraya mengetuk pintu kamar dengan cukup keras. "Sarapan kalian sudah siap."

Ino yang sebelumnya sempat terganggu tidurnya kembali mengerang pelan lalu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sakura yang masih berada ditempat tidur perlahan membuka matanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang memasuki matanya kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, mengusap matanya perlahan.

Dengan langkah gontai gadis bermata sewarna _emerald_ itu mendekati tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan baju ganti dan peralatan mandinya seraya mengumpulkan 'jiwa'nya yang masih terbawa tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sehingga Sakura bisa masuk untuk segera mandi dan berganti baju. Gadis berambut pirang itu meraih handuknya yang tergantung digantungan untuk mengusap wajahnya yang dipenuhi buliran air kemudian mendekati laci yang terletak disisi lain meja kecil kamar Ino.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah notes kecil yang terlihat cukup lusuh dan mulai membuka-bukanya. Gadis itu membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak disana dalam hati kemudian mulai mengucapkannya melalui mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah sinar melingkupi salah satu tangan Ino yang tidak menggenggam apapun selama beberapa saat kemudian menghilang ketika Ino berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata yang berada dibuku itu. Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu kemudian meletakkan notes tersebut disamping tubuhnya lalu mulai memperhatikan benda yang sekarang berada ditangannya.

Sinar itu ternyata menyisakan sebuah tongkat yang berbentuk ramping dan cukup panjang berwarna coklat yang kini tergenggam ditangan Ino, sebuah rune berwarna keemasan tampak menghiasi pangkal tongkat ramping itu.

Ino tidak terlalu mengerti arti rune itu secara lengkap, dia hanya mengetahui bahwa tongkat itu dapat mengabulkan keinginannya. Dia mengelus permukaan tongkat itu dengan lembut sambil membisikkan sebaris kalimat yang membuat tongkat itu dalam sekejap menghilang dari tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura terlihat penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menampilkan wajah polos seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Gadis itu meraih notes yang berada disampingnya tanpa terlihat oleh Sakura lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju lemari pakaian, meraih baju ganti dan menyelipkan notes lusuh itu diantara pakaian-pakaiannya. Dengan cepat menutup pintu kamar mandi sehingga Sakura tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Ino hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung kemudian mengangkat bahunya, mungkin dia salah mendengar suara rapalan mantra rumit yang beberapa saat lalu dia dengar.

Mana mungkin Ino bisa merapal mantra sesulit itu, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hai... apa kabar minna? Kita ketemu lagi nih~

Pojok balasan review :

Gunbai No Madara : makasih udah di RnR :) ngomong2 saat aku membaca reviewmu, aku kok merasakan hal yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tentang fic ini ya? *pundung dipojokkan sambil nyoret2 lantai #abaikan

Makasih buat Sora no aoiro, blackschool, Kirito Cesar, Bunshin Anugrah ET dan Gunbai No Madara yang udah repot-repot mereview chap sebelumnya (chap sebelumnya berantakkan ya –") Makasih juga buat yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini dan yang sudah memfav atau memfollow fic ini, makasih banyak loh :')

Terakhir, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan dan... sampai ketemu lagi di chap berikutnya. _jaa minna_~


End file.
